Darkness
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: Its been three years since Sora, Riku, & Kairi came back to their world. But two years ago something happen. Now the worlds are in danger. [RikuxSora] Fic
1. The Grave

OK, let me say this before I go on here.

OMG, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Tihmm. Without her help, this story won't be going on. She help me so much OO The grammer is 10 no 100 times better. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. I already have the other two chapters done. I would like to see how you guys like it before I start pasting them up.

Once again, every please bow down to Tihmm. She is my HERO!

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

"This can't be happening... It can't be! It can't! It can't!" _Yelled out a young boy-one who seemed no older then 18-running through the dark forest. His body was covered in gashes that were bleeding heavily, so much that he could hardly keep standing._

Behind him were the darkened figures that had been chasing him down. The hurt boy stopped, turning to face them-his white hair blowing in the wind. Grabbing at his keyblade and thrusting it forward, he began to attack the oncoming heartless. 

"I don't have time for you!" _He yelled to them after a few strikes and once again started running._

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the air.

Riku halted once again, his whole body frozen.

He looked through the trees and saw an older man in a dark coat walking towards him. His face was covered in horrible scars, disgusting cuts, and other marks that didn't seem to resemble either but still marred his pale skin all the same. The wretched looking man's eyes were red and cold as he stood infront of Riku with a twisted smile. 

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

Riku woke up in a panic. He could hardly breath, much less move. His head was racing so fast he couldn't put his thoughts together right away. 

"_It was only a dream,"_ he breathed as he finally removed himself from under the bedsheets and over to his window, looking outside.

The air was calm as he opened the glass pane, bringing in the smell of the ocean. It was a calming kind of scent.

Riku was now twenty years of age. He had grown a bit in the last few years and was now a good five foot-nine inches tall. His looks in general hadn't changed much beyond a few more inches of hair.

After a moment, Riku decided to get dressed and start heading over to his usual spot down by the beach. 

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

He jumped onto the familiar tree and laid himself down casually. The water was clear and the sun was shining brightly off of it.

_"You're out here too, eh?"_

Riku turned his head to see Kairi as she spoke, still eyeing her as she sat down right beside him and looked out to the water. Silence befell them as they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

_"Its been two years now on this day."_ Kairi continued looking toward the sea as the quiet was interrupted, not even looking Riku's way.

Riku looked at her, though. He knew right away what she was thinking. How could he not?

_"Yeah, two years..."_ Riku said hesitantly, not really wanting to talk about it.

Kairi knew that the silver-haired young man was taking it harder then anyone. Who wouldn't? What happened that day changed the worlds. A battle was coming and there was no way to stop it. Nothing to do but wait... 

Riku was the only one who saw it. He didn't give any details beyond a pair of words. Nothing more, nothing less. Those words are what was hurting the two now.

_"Did you know how scared I was when I found you?"_ Kairi said, glancing at Riku. _"You guys were gone for weeks. I didn't know what to believe… I was so scared... And when I found you all ripped-up and bloody… It looked like you were about to di-"_  
Riku got up from the tree just then and began to walk away. He didn't even look at Kairi as he moved.

He hated it when she brought up this subject. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

_"Riku!"_ Kairi shouted, but he was already through the rock doors, gone. She fell to the ground soon after and started crying.

_"Two years already…"_ he thought to himself, walking down a path that lead to the out-skirts of town. From there, Riku traveled through an old farm and eventually to a small opening.

Riku was at the end of the opening. Here he decided to settle himself down, a grave sitting before him. It was a very different tombstone, much diferent from the others around him.

Riku was at the end of the opening. Here he decided to settle himself down, a grave sitting before him. It was a very different tombstone, much diferent from the others around him.

Riku touched upon the lettering, which said _The one who let the light shine through when there was only darkness. A hero and good friend._ Finally, Riku's finger-tips grazed over the name. _Sora_.

_"It all happened so fast, didn't it, Sora?"_ Riku said sadly. _"That night, we were sucked up into a hole and ended up landing in a place we've never seen before… It was worse then the darkness that had once consumed me... Even though I was with you at the time, I still felt as if everything good in me was leaving and that I was all alone. And when I looked at you, I could see it happening in you too…" _

"_In what seemed liked no time at all, we were attacked by heartless…But they… they were different then any we've fought before… They looked so…human… Blending right into the darkness around us. We were there for five nights, fighting to no end in the forest..."_

Riku laid down again, his left arm under his head and his right arm over his eyes to shield from the sun that had begun to beat down harder then it had all day.

_"On that sixth day, two years ago… We were seperated... Two heartless, larger then the rest, came and attacked us. One was after me while the other went for you. I defeated it, but only after did I realize what was going on… The creature I was fighting was a distraction. The heartless you were battling was meant to lead you away from me..."_

"_I ran and ran looking for you… I called out, but you gave me no answer… The heartless we had first encountered were back and I knew they were just trying to slow me down… that's when I heard it. I heard your yell… I knew that you were in trouble and yet I couldn't find you…"_

The tree beside Riku was now giving him shade, but Riku didn't move one bit. His hand still blocking his eyes.

_"I ran towards your scream, but before I got to you… I met up with a stranger. He was a odd looking one... And his eyes... He gave me the smile of accomplishment and I could see in his hand your keyblade... I yelled at him, asking where you were and to give back the key! All he said to me was 'With this, I can do as I please! I can finally put all worlds into total darkness! The true darkness!' Then he vanished... I could hardly move… Those nights were full of non-stop battles-just as he had wanted... He was trying to make us weaker and we were with no sleep, no food, and no rest..."_

_"I ran in the direction he had come from and easily found where a battle had taken place. Around it were torn-down trees and lots of holes. I remember the scene so well...I saw something lying in the middle of it all... I knew it was you. I couldn't believe what happened to you… "_

_"Your clothing was… covered in blood. In your chest… a big hole…Your face was all cut up and I could also see that you had broken bones. Whatever had happened to you, I knew it was... "_

_"I called your name to see if you were still alive. You opened your eyes and looked at me and I almost felt relieved... Your eyes were filled with saddness, anger… but also I could tell that you were scared. The battles you were in before were never that bad… You've taken hits before, but you never got hit like this… Then you spoke…so softly I could hardly hear you... "_

_'I'm Sorry.'_

_"The words have echoed through my head everyday since."_

_"You closed your eyes, and then your body started disappearing. I yelled out, but you wouldn't wake up…you were gone... I was alone in the darkness then, until I remembered what you said to me before. On how there is always light in the darkness and how I can always find it. "_

_"But I couldn't anymore…"_

Riku stood up, now overlooking Sora's grave. _"Sora, you were my light. You were the one who saved me everytime, over and over again... Our friendship is what kept me from being over-taken by the darkness... I wanted to give up right there and then. What point was there for going on now that you were…?" _

_"But then I started remembering when we were kids and Kairi came to our island. We started acting different towards each other, trying to impress her all the time. One day, after you almost got hurt because of that, we made a promise. That promise was to stay friends forever, no matter what happens we would stay together…and if something happened at least we would still have each other in our hearts."_

_"Then I saw the light… Once again Sora, you were my light… I walked into it and the last thing I remember is waking up in the hospitial with Kairi beside me. I told her only one thing-that you had died. Since then, I have never talked about it before… Not to Donald, Goofy, or even King Mickey. Sora, since that day... There hasn't been an attack by a heartless or anything out of the normal, but that doesn't mean that there's nothing to worry about. I know something bad will happen... I can feel it."_

Riku looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and the air was growing colder. _" Good bye Sora."_ Riku began to walk away, but stopped before he went too far.

He turned around and went back to Sora's grave, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chain with the symbol of the King.

_"Remember this, Sora? We found it on the shore one day. We fought and fought for it, with me winning in the end. You were always slow at racing…"_ He put the chain down before the tombstone.

_"Happy Birthday, Sora"._ then walked away.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

Riku: Sora O.O  
Me: ;; sorry about that  
Riku evil glare  
Me: Don't worry it gets better and a bit crazy & bad

I have five chapters done so far. I'm going through them and seeing if any things need to be changed. So I should have then up and ready soon. ;;


	2. The Gathering

Thank-you everyone for your revies. I love them all.

Don't worry about it **Narutomania**. This will be a updating story. I already have like around 10 chaptes writen out. I just have to type them out and edited them.

Also, **Mew.Kanzou, Athiest, and NekoTasha101**. I know your pain. When I wrote the first chapter. I couldn't beleive what I wrote. ;;

**Dr. Tamwe**, (heheh nice name), I'm not that good with writing. I've have lots of ideas, but me and writing never go good together. ;;

Thank-you guys for your comments, and here is the Second Chapter.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

Kairi sat down the tree looking out to the sea. The breeze was cooling down and the sun was going away. Kairi hugs herself to stay warm. _'How long was I out here?'_, she thought to herself. Then as she looked over the ocean she could see something coming. A thick line of darkness coming towards the island. Kairi got up and starting running. _"Riku, Riku, Riku"_ she cried out. She knew right away what was happening. _"RRIIIKKUUU!"_

_"WHAT"_ scream Riku as he was coming the path. _"You don't have to yell"_. Then Riku look behind Kairi to see why she was yelling. Thousands and thousands of heartless were coming towards them. Riku took out two keyblades. One for Kairi and the other one for himself. _"You know what to do, right?" _Riku ask.

Kairi look down at her keyblade which was all full of flowers. She grin. _'Why do I get the girly one and not the cool one that Riku has.'_ But she shrug it off. How can she complain. _"Yes Riku. Its not like I did this before."_ Just then they were surround by heartless.

Riku attack first by going off to the right top, and Kairi went for the left bottom. Riku was doing great even though he hasn't done this in a while. He was still able to use some of his magic and took out 100 heartless at a time. But Kairi on the other hand wasn't doing too bad. But once in a while she kept getting hit, but she always kept her cool and was able to make a good comeback.

_"They keep coming back, Riku"_ Kairi said as they ended up back-to-back. Kairi look up and on a building she saw a man wearing a black coat and wearing the hood over his face so she couldn't see his face.

_"Yeah, I guess there is only one thing left to do."_ He grab Kairi hand and starting running down the path. There wasn't anyone else on the island so they didn't have to worry about leaving anyone behind. Riku turn and they both went into the cave. _"We have to get though the door. That is the only way from this world" _Riku explain.

_"I know Riku, what do I look like"_ Riku turn to see Kairi kind of upset but eh, he didn't care at this point.

_"Ok, you have to keep a hold of my hand. Got it. I don't want to end up spilling up again. Sora would kill me if I let that happen."_ Kairi stop. For once in those two years Riku talk about Sora or even said his name. _"Ready?"_

Kairi looked up and nodded. They both went into the doors.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

_"Where in the world did they all come from?"_ scream a small duck while killing heartless with his staff.

_"Don't ask me, ask the King. He will know."_ Replied a tall odd shape dog.

_"Questions later. We must get to Radiant Garden. Fast!" _Out jump a small mouse killing away the heartless from right to left.

_"What about Daisy, and Queen Minnie" _scream Donald as he hit a couple of heartless on their heads.

_"They will be ok. They have the "Light" to help them. They must make sure that the heartless doesn't get it. We have to go to Radiant Garden to find out what is happening."_ King Mickey replied as they headed down the stairs to the Gummi Ship.

_"Chip, Dale, you know what to do"_ As they headed into the Gummi Ship.

"Yes King Mickey. The ship is going to go straight to Radiant Garden. We should be there no later then 10 minutes." Chip Replied.

_"Good, good. We have to hurry. Radian Garden is the World that is in the middle. We must protect that place and find out on what is going on. I suspect that Riku, Sora, and Kairi should be there too. If this is happening to our world it must be happening to them."_ King Mickey told the other two.

_"hyuu I can't wait to see Sora. Has it already been 3 years."_ Goofy said to Donald.

_"Yeah, I wonder how he is doing?" _Donald said to Goofy. They started going on more and more on the adventures they had with Sora, and how they can't wait to see them. King Mickey also join in but telling stories about Riku and him. They in no time at all they were at Radiant Garden. The place look even better then before. Building were now fix and look comfortable living in. Gardens and shops were everywhere. But like everywhere else you could see the heartless moving around.

Then a strong light rip though the street killing tons of heartless. They knew who it was right away. Leon was always well know for that attack. _"I guess we are landing there"_ said King Mickey.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

_"Where are they all coming from, Squall?"_ said a jumpy women who was running around the place using her ninja movies and killing off Heartless. She was pretty good but always joking around usually gave her a hit from a heartless or two.

_"I don't you stop calling me that. My name is **LEON**, not Squall. And watch out" _Leon grab his sword and killed a heartless that was just about to attack the girl. _"Yuffie, you got to keep a eye out when fighting Heartless."_ Leon turned around and hit a couple more heartless.

_"Leon, Yuffie! Hey long time no see_" Leon turn around to see Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey running towards them. _"I guess its already started here."_ Mickey said as he got up to Leon. _"Where is everyone else?"_

_"Well, Cloud once again ran off, and Tifa is chasing him down so we lost two of them, but everyone else is at Merlin. Cid is working on another safe shield. But there are way too many heartless. Tron is doing everything he can to keep the programing running but we need Sora's help"_ Yuffie explained.

_"You mean, they are not hear yet" _King Mickey said in surprised. _"I thought they would be here a long time ago. They do know how to get here. One thing for sure, I know they must be more heartless at Destiny Islands because it is them, but they should have made it here by now"_ King Mickey said loud with a worried look.

_"Well I'm sure there find"_ Said Leon as he made he way though them. _"We should get back to Merlin's. I never know what that crazy guy is up to. So lets hurry."_ And they did.

_"I TOLD YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY COMPUTER!" _

_"YOUR COMPUTER, HELLO THIS IS MY HOUSE"_

_"WELL AS YOU CAN SEE, I DON'T THINK THIS IS 'YOUR' HOUSE ANYMORE!"_

Screams and shouts came running though the town. Leon put his hand to forehead and shook it. _"looks like they are at it again"_. They came to Merlin's place and walked in to see the house in ruins.

_"Won't you two just give it up already"_ said Leon as he walked into the house. Cid and Merlin stop and went back to their work.

_"So, Sora and his friends are not here yet. What do you think is taking them long."_ Leon ask King Mickey as they sat down. Donald, Goofy and Yuffie were two busy helping Cid and Merlin to hear their conversation.

_"I don't know, but I think something happen. Knowing Sora and even Riku they would have been here a long time ago. They know that they couldn't kill all of those heartless."_ The King Lay back on the chair and started thinking harder. He had many things going though his head but he tried and tried to keep the positive thoughts.

_"I know what you are thinking"_ Leon said as hey gaze out the window. _"You think something happen to them, am I right?" _The King put his head down. He had this bad feeling that he never gotten before. It was like something was going to happen. He did get it before with the heartless first attacking over 5 years ago, but his time it was bigger. Like something was gone. _"Don't worry, I've been thinking the same"_

The King rose his head up high looking at Leon. _"Why do you say that"_ the King replied.

_"Well, like you said before they should be here by now. This is not them. Sora always shows up when we need him."_ Leon got up and grab a small book and showed it too King Mickey.

_"Isn't this Pooh's book?"_ the King ask. Leon nodded. The book was now in a much different shape. In the front, there use to be a picture of Sora and all of poohs friends. But now nothing showed up. The color's of the book were dark and grey and you could not help but shiver by just touching the book.

_"This happen quite a long time ago. Like something happen in there. This book is connected to Sora heart. He should have been here a long time ago."_ Leon took the book and put it back to where it was.

As Leon was about to sit down back on the chair he notice a hole above the chair. Then in no time a scream started feeling the air.

_"AAAHHHH, I thought this was safe. You liar"_. Then two people came from the hole. The boy landed on the chair and the girl landed on top of him.

_"Riku, Kairi"_ scream the King and he ran to them. _"Are you ok?"_. Kairi got off of Riku and tried walking a bit to get the dizziness off of her.

_"I'm find. Its just Riku said that going though the door is much faster and easier."_ She looked at him. _"But like all the time, he lied."_

Everyone laugh. Then they all notice something. Donald went up to Riku and asked. _"Where is Sora?"_

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

Me: OK, so I wanted to show you guys here that everyone is meeting once again in Radiant Gardens. I know this chapters is just a filler but this is a needed filler. Its telling you guys on how they got there and what has been up with them and the years gone by. I hope you enjoy the story, and please some comments and pointers for me.  
Riku: stares  
Me: Are you still trying to kill me?  
Riku: coughyou killed my boyfriend cough  
Me: Please Review ;;

Chapter Three Will be put up, really soon. I just got to go though it a bit more. Its about 89 done


	3. Two Years Ago

Oh no, looks like Riku and Kairi just told the bad news OO

**NekoYasha101** Thank-you for the comment. And yes, I do know what you mean. And just like I said in your reply. hehehehehehehe.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

The night was dead quiet. No one spoke at all. Every one was in their little area's of the room sitting down and just thinking. Thinking on what just happen. How could Sora have died. At first no one believe Riku and Kairi, but it settled in. Just then some more heartless came, Riku and Leon went to fight them while the rest stayed behind.

_"So...how did it happen"_ Goofy ask as the two left the home. Kairi took her head off from her knees.

_"I don't know I wasn't there. Riku is the only one, but he didn't say what happen. Only that Sora died."_ Then she put her head back down into her knees.

King Mickey got up and left the house. Cid was once again too busy in the computer and Yuffie was reading some books she found and Merlin was helping her by finding some books. They were trying to keep their minds off of Sora and onto something else.

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy sat together by the fire. They glaze at the fire on what seems like forever. _"Kairi"_ Goofy ask.

_"Yes, Goofy"._ He put his head down,.  
_"I know you don't know much, but how much do you know"_ Everyone stop what they were doing. They listen. _"Well, it started two years ago. A 6 days before today."_

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

_"Come on Riku, please"_ said Kairi as she used the puppies eyes on Riku.

Riku just turned around and saw Kairi. _"NO. I won't do it. Why don't you ask someone else"_ Riku said as he turns away from Kairi.

_"Well, you know Sora. Remember what happen on the last one we tried to give him. Sora knew something was up when they started hanging around him more. But if you could just for today keep Sora busy. I should have everything ready, ok?"_ Riku couldn't take it anymore. So he agreed. She won this rounded. Also, he was thinking of going to have a couple fights with Sora to see if he improves anyway. So Riku left down the road towards Sora.

_"Ok, now with Riku keeping Sora busy I can start doing Sora Surprise Birthday."_ Kairi reach into her pocket and grab a list. _"Ok, I need some party supplies, food, cake mix, invitations, and some gifts. Woo, this is going to be the best Birthday Party I ever did."_

Five Hours later. The sky was dark and the island became cold. Kairi left her house and went for a walk. She went to Riku house first since he lived closer but they weren't there. So then she went to Sora house but just as the same as Riku, they weren't there. The next day, Kairi started asking everyone if they saw Sora or Riku but no one said they did.

_"Where are they"_ Kairi ask as she sat down on the tree branch. As she looked over the ocean she couldn't help not to cry. It felt as all happiness left her and all was left was sadness.

Now five days were past, and no sign of either of them. Everyone else on the island started getting worried. Even though this island was small there was still lots of danger around the place: the rocks, ocean current, wild animals, and more. But everyone else didn't know that Sora and Riku were Keyblades Masters, so Kairi was scared that some one from the Organization XIII is still alive or they are fighting more heartless and Nobodies.

On the Six day was the worst of all. Kairi was once again sitting down on the tree branch. Then something hit her. In her heart. Like someone went into it and pull it out. Then moments later she heard a small cry. She jump off of the branch and look at the beach to see something.

She ran down to the beach to see Riku half on the beach and half in the ocean. He was cut up pretty badly and bleeding. _"Riku, Riku"_ Kairi scream out.

She pull him from the ocean and onto the beach. Some people notice that Riku was found so they ran to find the doctor. Kairi sat down by Riku crying. _"Riku, can you hear me. Riku"_ Riku slowly open his eyes to see Kairi. His vision was not the best.

_"Ka..ri"_ he said weekly.

_"Riku don't say anything. The doctor is coming."_ Kairi looked up to see the doctor running towards them. _"Kari, So..ra..is..dead"_ Kairi felt as though something just hit the wind out of her. Did he just say that Sora is dead. Their Sora. Just then Riku closed his eyes. What ever happen when they were gone must have been bad if Riku was like this, but could Sora really be dead...

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O

_"Where are all of these Heartless coming from, anyway"_ Riku scream and he kill about 10 in one hit. _"There is no way that they could just keep popping up."_

_"I don't know. Its been like this for a while now. At first is was just a couple but one night, they all just pop out. NO warning or anything."_ Leon grab his sword and hit a about 10 that went flying back hitting others. _"Since there are so many, it means these are weak ones. they are only harder because there are more then usually. So we have to find the leader. When we get the leader they all should run"._ Leon jumped up and started looking around at the heartless.

Riku was still on the ground also looking for the heartless. Then he notice a stranger one. It was smaller then the others but it wasn't finding. _"So you must be the leader"_ Riku went charging forward. Leon notice right away what Riku was going after. 

_"Riku stop, that is not the same as the rest"_ But it was too late. The Heartless grew and became bigger then the building around them.

_"What the hell is this thing"_ Riku said as he was dodging the heartless attacks.

_"Its the leader. If you would have waiting I would have told you. The leader is able to grow from small to tall in a matter of seconds. They are strong, so watch out."_ Just how Leon was explaining this, Riku jump up and slices the heartless in two. It diapered and the rest of the heartless ran off.

_"I guess I don't have to tell you how to defect it."_ Leon laugh. As they walk back, they were stop by King Mickey. Leon walked past the King. Riku was about to go by the king until the king stop him. Riku looked down and the King looked up.

_"What happen, Riku"_ the King command. Riku looked up and walked around him. The King didn't like that one bit, so he ran and jump right in front of Riku once again. _"Your Majesty"_. Riku knew that the King wasn't going to give up. _"Riku!"_

The sky dark shy was much calmer the before. It seems as though the heartless was starting to attack less. Riku and the King were on top of a old building that could see over the whole town. The Stars were out and the moon was full.

_"So that is what happen"_ Riku had explain to the King on what happen to Sora and to him during those six days. _"It happen on Sora Birthday, which is today"_ The King turn to Riku. Riku was looking at the sky.

The King was really confused. Is there a place worst then the Darkness. Riku and himself was in the darkness before. When they seal up the gate. _"Riku, it looks like the darkness we were in, wasn't the darkness at all"_.

Riku turn to see the King. _"What are you talking about. That is the darkness. Heartless, Nobodies, everything. King how could that not be the darkness."_ Riku did have a point. _"Is that all that happen Riku?"_

Riku thought to himself. He explained everything. From how they got there to Sora dying. _"Yeah, that is all happen. The Guy went into the dark hole. When I got to Sora, he was already vanishing by the second. Just like the other people who we fought he vanishes into the dark. I guess since Sora died there, that is what happens. After Sora was gone, the Gate opens. So I knew that Sora open it for me."_

The King got up and look at Riku. They were now eye to eye. _"Riku you can't always keep things inside of you. That is where your darkness in your heart sets in. Many people think that if they keep it quiet it won't hurt anyone. But really, its hurting everyone around you. Even though it may hurt at first at least your friends can stay beside you. Because even though they might not feel the same way but they are feeling something. Hurt, angry, sadness, loneness. They all feel that Riku. Holding this inside you only made you hurt more. Your friends couldn't help you. And guess how they felt too. Sora was there friend too."_

Riku never thought of it that way. But also he wasn't the King or the Master. _"Maybe your right, you're Majesty. But how could I say this to Kairi?"_

Mickey stood there. _"You know, I really don't know. Maybe you can tell them about the guy. Just say that he was the one killed Sora in the dark forest. You don't have to go into great detail."_ Riku smiled, even the king didn't know what to say. 

_"I guess I will have to."_

He got up and started walking. _"Ready to go"_ He said to the King.

_"Sure, lets go."_ Riku once again looked up towards the town and saw a figure on one of the roofs. The figure was wearing on of the coats that the man in the forest was wearing. _"You're Majesty. Do you see that"_. The King looked and saw the figure.

_"Yeah I do Riku. But I think we may have to wait. I think something is about to happen and he is making sure it does."_ Riku agreed and they ran off back to Merlin's place.

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

Me: A boring chapter once again, eh. I will make it up for you guys next chapter. Mwahahahah  
Riku: Didn't you say that last time.  
Me: Leave me alone .  
Riku: Nope, so nice try. You killed him. And there is a list of people trying to kill you  
Me: What o.O


	4. The Senses

_Dream_

* * *

_"_Leave me alone, please_" cried a small three year old. Three kids a bit older then the small child. They started picking on the small new brunet kid._

_"Well _listen here, shortly. We rule this playground. So what ever happens here, we know about it_." said the smallest of the three._

_The kids, or the "Three E's" they call them selves are the bullies of the playground. the shortest of the three is small but pretty chubby. He always have someone lunch with him. The second one is the tallest. He is much different then the other guy. He may be tall but he is skin and strong. The last of them is the boss. He is average height and very muscular. He has the big mouth of them, but also the brains to go with them._

_"_I'm ..sorry..._" the little one cried. His blue cornflower eyes filled with tears. The boss of the "Three E's" grab the little brunet big his shirt and hit him in the face. "_AHHHH_" the small one fell face first into the sandbox._

_"Next _time, listen to what we have to say_", and they laugh._

_Not too far from the fight stood an angry kid. His sea green eyes watch has the bullies pick on the new kid. He always hated people who pick on the new ones. Then he saw the punch. That was the last straw for him._

_He walks behind the three boys. He taps on the oldest one shoulder. When the bully looks around, the boy clutches his fist together and hits the bully._

_The boy went flying back. His two friends rush to his side and help him up._

"What the hell hit me_-" The boss looked up to see the silver hair man. "_Oh hey Riku I was just um..."_ Everyone on the playground knows one thing. That is you don't pick a fight with Riku. "_I was helping the new guy around._" The boss turn to the young boy who was still crying. He tried to help him up, but he didn't want to be moved. He turned back and face with Riku with a worried look._

_"_Nice try. Now if I see any of you picking on him again. I will be sure to knock some sense into you_." Riku put his fist together which made the three boys run._

_Riku walked up to the young boy and took his hand out for him. "_My name is Riku_", he smiled._

_The young boy looked at Riku hand for a moment wondering if he should take it. Then he smiled. He raised his own hand to Riku and allows to be pulled up. "_My name is Sora_"_

_End Dream_

* * *

"_Riku...wake up...Come on. Hello?... WAKE UP!_" a very annoyed voice woke the older boy from his sleep. Riku was staying at the inn since there wasn't anymore room at Merlins house. Kairi and Yuffie were across the hall. Riku got the last room in the inn, and lucky for him it was for one person.

The theme of the room is grey and blue unlike the other rooms which are red or green. Riku didn't mind though, since he like this colour better then a weird red or green colour any day.

"_Riku come on it's your shift now."_

Riku open his eyes to see one thing he didn't want right now –Kairi. "_Kairi leave me alone. I'm trying to get some sleep_." Riku pull the covers over his head.

Kairi jump on the bed. "_Oh no, no. I did my shift and now it's yours._" She got off of the bed and ran to the end. She grabs his blankets and pulled them off from Riku.

The sudden cold chill runs through his body. "_Kairi what the hell_." He yelled. Riku was wearing nothing but black boxers.

"_It's your turned, so get up_." Kairi yelled as she left the room. Riku sworn he could he could Kairi smirking.

Riku got off from his bed and walk to his dresser. He pulled his shirt and pants on and walked out the door. He slowly made his way down the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby. No one was up since it is 12 at night. He opens the lobby doors and walked out side into the night.

Since Kairi, the King, Donald, Goofy, and Riku came to Raindent Gardens. They were put on guard duty. Kairi and Yuffie, Donald and Goofy, Riku and the King, and lucky for Leon he didn't have a partner.

Riku and the King had the worst shift. It was from midnight to six. The dead shift Riku likes to call it.

As Riku left the hotel doors he could see the little mouse waiting for him It was pretty chilly out. Too bad for Riku, he didn't get the chance to get some extra clothing.

"_Riku you're late."_ The King said a bit grumpy.

"_Sorry. I was in a good sleep."_ Riku yawned as he made his way to the King_. "So, where are we going first?"_ he asked.

"_Well, let's check the market first. Then will work are way up and then around."_

Riku agreed. The market place was empty. No shops were open, and no one was on the street. The lights were on the laps, but that was just about it on the street.

The King and Riku walk around the market for a while. No heartless or nobodies came out. So they decided to leave, heading up to the hill.

The place was bare. No heartless, nobodies, nothing came out and attack them. Riku didn't mind. He was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"_Nothing is coming out_!" Riku cried out. He wasn't one to complain, but right now he wanted to sleep.

"_Come on Riku. We will head off to the hill now. We can see over the whole place."_

They started walking towards the hill.

"_So… how is Queen Minnie and them"_ Riku asked. He was getting tried. He needed something to break the science between them before he fall a sleep walking.

"_They are fine. Right now they are being protected by the light." _The King smiled.

"_The light?"_

"_Yeah. It protects the Kingdom from being taken over."_ The King explained.

"_Oh I see."_

Once again it was quite. They made it to the hill ad sat down. The night felt so calm. It wasn't too cold and a nice breath coming and going through the air.

"_It's nice out"_ Riku told the King.

"_Yeah it is."_ Mickey agreed.

Riku laid down looking at the sky. Stars were bright and not a cloud in the sky. Riku closed his eyes. He hated looking at the sky. It always reminded him of Sora. Sora is the sky to him. Calm, beautiful, bright, but it has it moments of going crazy, because that is the sky for you.

Riku slowly start to daze off. _'Every thing is so calm'_

After a while Riku snap out of it and look at his watch. It said 2:54 am. _"This Sucks"_

The wind started to pick up. Riku jump up and start looking around. The king also stood up looking at the city.

"_Let's go!"_ The King yelled as he started running down the path to the city.

Riku look at the city and then started after the King.

"_What is going on?"_ Riku yelled

"_Can't you feel it?"_ the King yelled back

"_Feel what?"_

The King stops. He looks over at Riku with a confused gaze. _"Can you feel the darkness?"_

"_All I feel is something mild. Not the darkness….. I think"_ Riku stood there confused. _"Come to think about it. I didn't feel the heartless coming to my Island. Only a small feeling like this… Maybe it's because I was in that place where Sora died. That place was much worsts then the darkness before."_

"_Maybe Riku, but if that's true. Then how can you tell if some heartless start attacking?_" The King asks. But then stop and Turn to his Right. _"Let's go_"

Riku was about to go with the King until he felt something but the other direction. _"King, can't you feel that?"_ Mickey turns around at Riku.

"_No… Only heartless are that way." _He pointed to his right.

"_No. We should go this way_." The King looks at Riku. Riku had his pleading eyes. He gave in. They are going Riku way.

The King followed Riku. It seems that he knew where he was going. They both stop at a small apartment. It was kind of like a hotel, but people live in.

Riku ran into the building and looked for stairs. Once he found them he ran up to them until he got to a door. He opens the door and walk onto the roof.

Two figures stood on the roof. When the King reaches up to Riku, he looked at the scared Riku.

"_Hello Riku."_ The unhooded man said to Riku.

The King looks at Riku. _"You know him?"_ he asked.

Riku stood there for a bit. Once he found out how to use his mouth he said. _"He is the one who killed Sora."_

* * *

Me: Ok, now its getting to the good stuff, hehehehe

Riku: So I finally get to battle that ASS

Me: maybe...hehehhehe

Riku: whatever

Me: Ok Review! Please. Cookies for anyone who reviews

Riku: Wow you are pretty des-

Me: covers his mouth REVIEW


	5. Dark Blue

OMG, Next chapter. Sorry about that earlier for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger ;;

SkaterBABE57: OMG thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for reveiwing for everything. It really made me smile. Thank-you so much. This chapter is for you. ;;

_

* * *

_

_"He is the one whole Killed Sora…"_

The air became much colder on the roof top. Heartless slowly started to appear and closed in on the King and Riku. The two figures stood across from them. The hooded figure was smaller then Riku. By the shape of the hooded one, Riku decide that the hooded figure is a girl or a really, really gay man. But what stood out from her is that a certain heartless stood beside her not moving unless she did.

_"Hello there, Riku"_ Sora's killer smiled. "Long time no see, eh" the older man laughs.

'How can that sick bastard laugh. The look, through, anything with this sick ass make me want to…'

Riku called for his keyblade. He griped it with both hands and started making his way towards the men.

_"Riku STOP!"_ The King cried. But it was too late. Riku swag his keyblade at the man. The sound of metal crashing went through the air. Riku look to see what happen. The girl blocked his attract… with ONE hand.

The Girl had two swords. Both the same shape: long, thick, and heavy. But the difference between them way that one sword is midnight blue while the other one is a dark red.

The Girl had her blue sword block Riku's attack, while the red one cut Riku. The presser made Riku fall backwards into some heartless.

The heartless didn't attack Riku. Instead they move their bodies away from Riku giving him space.

_"Riku are you ok?"_ the king asked as he ran through the pathway that the heartless made.

_"I've been through worse."_ Riku replied as he got up. He looks at the man who killed Sora. Anger was running through his veins. He wanted to kill the man and let him suffer.

_"Why are you here and what do you want?"_ Riku yelled.

_"Oh Riku you shouldn't speak to your elders like that."_ He grins. _"Well I'm here to take the other two keyblades."_ The man called for Sora keyblade and came charging to Riku.

The heartless all around them started attacking. The King took out his keyblade and went after the heartless while Riku tried defending himself from the man.

_"It seems like you know how to fight."_ Every hit the man made Riku was able to block it. But the hits were hard. Every hit hurt Riku more. "You are a better fighter then Sora. Yep, yep"

The sound of Sora's name coming from the man sickened Riku. He grabbed his keyblade and went for a head on attack that missed. The Man took the advantage of the scene and hit Riku hard on his back while made him fall through the roof.

* * *

Riku rubbed his head. The room he was in was spinning around. The room was much bigger than his. There was a small kitchen in the far corner and a small table with a TV in the left. One his right, are two doors one for the bathroom and one for leaving the room.

_"WHAT THE…."_

Riku look behind him to see two people. One is a tall brunet while the other one who Riku was just a bit taller was a blonde. Then it hit him – Leon & Cloud. Just at that moment a fire blast came into the room just missing Riku by a few hairs.

_"Crap"_ Riku got back on his feet and jump up through the hole back to the fight. King Mickey was starting to get tired and a bit annoyed by the heartless.

_"Riku are you ok?"_ the King ran up to Riku

_"How can he use the keyblade?"_ Riku asked the King.

_"I'm not too sure."_ He replied.

"In every light there is darkness. This keyblade is no different." The man explained. He raised the keyblade in the air. "FIRE" just at that moment, fire started surrounding Riku and the King. The fire was too strong. It caught a hold of them and not didn't let go.

The man laughed, _"Give me your Keyblades and I might let you –"_

Just then a powerful wind attack came slamming into the man causing the fire to stop and letting go of Riku and King Mickey.

_"Are you guys ok?"_ Riku turned around to see two people he saw down below in the room. Cloud and Leon were standing right at the stairs. Their clothing in a mess, Cloud wearing Leon's shirt and a baggy pair of pants, while Leon was wearing Cloud's shirt and a whole lot of leather belts on his black pants.

Riku grinned. He looked over at the King to see if he noticed. But by the look the King is giving them. It's a no.

_"Cloud, Leon. Thank the stars you're here."_ Mickey ran up to them followed by Riku.

_"So who is that Guy?"_ Cloud asked Riku.

_"He is Sora's killer."_ Cloud eyes opened wide. Then it hit everyone. They forgot to tell Cloud that Sora is died.

_"Ok I have a name you know."_ Sora's killer got up from the ground and started at them._ "My name is Dwight."_

_"Well I don't care what your name is"_ Riku growled.

Dwight smiled. _"That is right Riku, but listen here, I will have your keyblade"_ with that Dwight went charging forward to Riku. Riku raised his keyblade to stop the attack but not a second later the other hooded one on his right release a fire blast that hit Riku leg.

_"Thank-you Buddy"_ Dwight smiled to the girl.

_"Don't call me buddy."_ The heartless said beside the hooded one. Everyone looked at the heartless_. 'It can talk'_ they all thought to themselves.

_"He is a mute."_ Dwight explains to them. He raised his keyblade in the air._ "THUNDGRA"_ He yelled. Leon ran to Riku and picks him up. Thunder was going crazy around them. It almost hit Riku a couple times.

After a while Dwight stop. Holes were all over the roof hitting Leon's room below. Leon let Riku down.

_"So, are you going to give up now?"_ he smiled.

_"NEVER"_ Riku yelled. The pain in his leg was bad, but he knew that he could live though it. Nothing mattered right now but the death a certain someone by his hands.

_"Ok, we are going to have to spilt up, if we want to win this fight,"_ Cloud told them. _"Leon and I will go after one, while you to go after the other."_

_"I get Dwight"_ Leon and Riku said at the same time. They turned to see each other. _'There is no way he is going to fight him. What do they have against him? It's not like they know Sora the way I do'_

Leon looked at Riku. His face slightly narrowing towards him. Riku slowly back off. He has never seen Leon like this before. It's kind of creepy...

_"Find you can have him. Lets go, you're majestic"_

Riku and The King walked away from them towards the hooded girl. Heartless formed around them. The battle was now on.

_"Lets hurry and do this, so I can kick Dwight's ass"_ Riku growled.

_"Don't think you can beat me, Ri-Ri. I am much stronger and I have power that over throws your darkness. Dwight is nothing more then a guy with a stupid dream."_ The heartless beside the man told them.

_'Ri-Ri? I haven't heard anyone call me that for a long time.'_ Riku thought to himself. But now wasn't the time for thinking. He had to hurry and get this person before Leon and Cloud get their butts kicked.

Riku charged forward. The heartless around them started attacking them. The King jumped towards them and started his attack on them while Riku went straight forward to the hooded one.

He looked at Riku coming towards him. He raised both his swords him, while the heartless beside him scream out _"FIRE"_

Riku just miss the attack, he didn't expect that. _'How can I win again him? One thing for sure, he knows what he is doing…wait that's it'_

Riku looked around and notice some heartless coming towards him. He hurried and jumped them all and killing them with his keyblade. He quickly looked over at Leon & Cloud to see how they are going, but it seems that they were going great. They got a couple hits on him.

_"That's it"_ Riku once again ran towards the man. He threw his keyblade at the man but continued to run towards him. He easily avoided the attack. Riku smiled.

Then aloud screeching scream filled the air. The hooded one looked around to see his heartless and Riku's keyblade in its body.

He turned around to Riku._ "You think that would stop me"_ Riku froze.

_"Wait…"_ Riku slowly back away, but heartless ended up tripping him. The man took the chance and jump on to Riku.

_"You will never win anymore, Ri-Ri. It's finally over for you. All of the things you have done to ruin me. You will now pay for it."_

Riku look up into the deep blue…

* * *

Riku: evil glare

Me: Well Riku didn't fight him, but... looks at Riku

Riku: You better make me fight him or else

Me: I have something in mind. :D


	6. LightDark

Good news everyone. Fanfiction looks like to be working again. For sometime it wasn't showing alerts and everything. But It is now and all my favorite (not all of them) updated so I"m happy and I came up to something. I put two chapters together. And they are good. :D I hope you enjoy it...(Riku does)

* * *

DREAM

"Riku?"_ as a small 16 year old with blue eyes and mess-spikes, as Riku likes to call them, lying down in his bed._

"What is it Sora_?" Riku and Sora were having their first sleepover since they came back to the island. Riku had to beg Sora to watch a horror movie._

"Are you sure that there is nothing in the closet?"

_Riku rolled his eyes. They ended up watching boggy man, because it came out when they were away and he really wanted to watch it. _"Sora, remember we look already. Come on." _Riku sat up. He was sleeping on the floor with the extra mattress. _"You have battled heartless, nobodies, Orgainz-"

"Ok, Ok, Ok."_ Sora grabs his blackest and turn over towards the wall. Riku scared at bit a Sora but went back to his bed and tired going to bed. '_Sora never likes to talk about what happens in the past. He acts like it never happens… why?_'_

_About three later, both boys were sleeping. Sora was tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep which woke up the older boy._

"Sora…" _he asks as he slowly rises up to look at his friend._

"_No…no…no...Please…why?" Sora mumbled. Riku tried to wake up Sora by rubbing his shoulder, but that only made it worst._

"AHHHH…STOP…PLEASE STOP!"

"SORA!!"_ Riku yelled. Sora woke up crying. He jump to Riku and started crying harder into Riku chest. Just at that moment Sora's mom walk in._

_She had a glass of warm milk in her hands. Her brown hair was put up into a bun, and she was wearing a long pink nightgown. She slowly made her way to Sora and sat down on his bed. _

"Sora honey, it's me, mom. Now comes on and drink this for me, ok?"_ Sora nodded and took the warm glass of milk from his mom's hand and drank the whole the glass. He handed her back the glass and went to bed._

"What was that about_?" Riku asked_

"Every since you two came back, Sora has been having nightmares. Every night he has them and I don't know why or what they are about. He never tells me_." She lowered her head down._

_Riku turn to the sleeping Sora. He knew what the dreams were about. It's everything that they went though. Sora was the one who kept everything in side._

"I'm going back to bed. If he starts up again, come and get me."_ She kisses Sora on the forehead and walk out of the room._

_Riku look back at Sora. He got up and grabs the thrown blackest and put them back on Sora. He looked down at Sora to see something on his arm. A small bruise placed on his upper arm. Riku climb back into his sleeping back. He turns to his side looking at Sora. He slowly started to drift to sleep until something wet hit his chest. He looked down to see some red liquid that happens to be blood._

_Sora's blood._

End Dream

* * *

'_My head … it feels like crap …why is it so cold … where am I?'_

Riku slowly woke up from his sleep. He started to look – well tried to look around. Darkness surrounds him. He couldn't see 2 feet away from him. He slowly got up to his feet and started to move around.

"This place … It's so full of … nothing. Just like that forest Sora and I were in … but this place is much more … lonely … sad … and depress. Not like the darkness I was in with the King."

Riku started to make his away around. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, or smell anything. It was like nothing is here.

"Dark Blue … Those eyes were dark yet familiar … like I see them –" Just at that moment Riku trip over something and landed face first into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Riku turned around to see a lifeless body.

"Sora…?"

Riku looked at the younger keyblader. His cuts from 2 years ago gone but scars took their place. The stab that was in his stomach was slowly healed, but still needed medical attention. Any movement could open it again.

Riku was in shock. For two years he thought that Sora was gone from him. His light has gone out. He took hand and placed two fingers to his neck praying for him to be alive.

He felt it. Sora has a plus. It was weak but it was there.

Sora is still alive.

"I see you have found him." Riku turn around to the voice. There stood the hooded figure from before.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Sora!" Riku yelled.

"My, my, my Ri-Ri." The man slowly made his way towards Riku.

"Don't call me that!" Riku growled.

"Why not Ri-Ri. You never had a problem with it before." The man smiled.

"What are you talking about? I have never met you before. And only one person has ever called me that and that is not you!"

The man laugh. "Ri-Ri two people have called you that. You just don't remember, well really you don't know. Because – " The man raise his hands to his hood and took it off. "I am the real Sora"

Riku always keeps his cool. But now he wanted to freak out. Right before him stood Sora. He looked a little older – which was normal since Sora was gone for two years, but there isn't two Sora's. Sora would have told him if there was. _'This is just a joke'_ Riku told himself.

"Nice try. You are not Sora. This is Sora." He looked at the Sora he was holding.

The man laugh.

"I bet no one really knows the truth. Not even him." He points to Sora in Riku's lap. "He is nothing but a fake. He shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't even be alive."

"WHAT" Riku scream. "This is Sora. He was the one who save me from the darkness. He is the one who save the worlds not once but twice. He is the light. He is the keyblade master. He is Sora."

"I guess I have to prove it to you that I am the real Sora. Remember the first day we met."

"No!"

"It was my first day at Destiny Preschool. Some kids were picking on me. You came over and knock the leader out."

Riku eyes open up.

"I guess you are remembering now, eh."

"Just because you may have known about that, doesn't mean that you are him."

"Ok, how about this some thing about me that you don't even know about. You may have heard about it, but never knew it was about me."

"…."

"Ok. As you may know I don't have a father. He died. But what you don't know is that my mother killed him. My father wanted a girl but when I was born he got a boy instead. He hated that my mother gave birth to me. So from then on he hated me."

'_What is this guy talking about? Sora would have told me about this… right?'_

"A week before I started school my dad came home drunk. I was in the living room playing with some cars. He was very drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. He grabs a gun from his jacket and pointed it to me."

'_Wait this was on the news … I remember it. Some kid really got hurt. It was on the news for a long time. But it can't be Sora…' _Riku thought to himself.

"He shot me. But since he was drunk he mist my heart and it hit my left shoulder. My mother was in the kitchen when she heard the gun shot. She ran to the living room and saw me on the floor bleeding and my father holding the gun. She ran up to him and tried to grab the gun away from him. She wasn't a weak woman. She fought and fought until the gun with off again. It hit my dad in the heart. He died right there. The police came right after. Cathy from next door heard the first gunshot and called the police. I lost a lot of blood but I was able to leave after 6 days in the hospital. My mom didn't want me to suffer so when school started she let me go. She thought if I had some time with people I might cheer up."

Riku laid there. He couldn't believe that Sora past was this bad. He was always so cheerful and smiling. How can he smile like this?

"But the next thing you don't know is that I am the darkness."

Riku cough. "Say what." He laughs. "Sora is light not darkness."

"But that is the thing." Sora smiled. "Darkness isn't just anger, jealously, pain, but it's also loneliness, sadness, and nothing. From the day I was born I was nothing. I felt nothing but loneliness and I was depressed. But it didn't matter to me. I knew who I was. I was the one who was going to plug the worlds into darkness and take over them. But that day, it all changed."

"What day?" Riku ask. He wanted to know. Even if he doesn't believe this guy, he still wanted to know.

"The Day I met you."

Riku heart froze.

"The day you met me?"

"Yes Riku. You became my first friend. That day was going to be my last. The darkness in my heart was strong. But like everyone else, it had some light. Mine was weak. That day when I started school those kids started to pick on me. My light was going out. Then it stops. You save them from me that day from the bullies. You raise your hand out to me to take it. I tried and tired not to let me take it. But the light in my heart rose. It took a hold me and let me take your hand…

Since that day you became my best friend. You would always look for me and wanted to play with me. In time the light became strong. I could no longer take control of my body. That is when the Sora who you are holding took me over. The light and the dark inside of us were always spilt up. It's your fault Riku that I that lost. It was all you."

"Me?" said as the Sora in front of him explained.

"Yes you, Riku. You were the one who wreak it all. That is why the keyblade chose you. You were able to help people, but most of all you were able to change people like me"

'_I did that. I help Sora. Is that why he always hang around me. I was his first friend… his best friend, his –'_

"But then Riku, you gave in to the darkness." Riku looks up. He knew that he gave up, but he never wanted to do that again. "You gave up, the master of the keyblade the pure of hearts. But then there was Sora. He was going to follow you to the darkness that night, Riku."

He knew what he was going to say._ 'Everyone thought that Sora said no. When I raise my hand out I couldn't do it. I took my hand back. I couldn't do that to Sora.'_

"You see now Riku. You made the new keyblade master. But that just help me even more. Sora looked every where for you and Kairi, but when he found you. He thought that he was going die. He wanted to die right there and then. You were his enemy."

'_Sora…' _Riku was holding Sora in his arms. Sora head resting on Riku lap. _'Sora did I put you through all that pain?'_

"The darkness in his heart started to grow. When Sora took your keyblade and put it through his heart to save you but also Kairi at the same time. He was turn into darkness. But what you didn't know is that everyone thinks that Roxas is the darkness part of Sora. You are right but also wrong. Roxas is only a tiny bit of darkness, and the rest is light from Sora. But then Sora was turned back into a human thanks to Kairi friendship. So the light took over again."

Riku looked at Sora and then to the Yin Sora. He wanted to know the truth…

"Then the castle. You may think just because Sora can't remember it doesn't mean that he can't still feel it. It haunts him to this day. Feeling something that he doesn't know and understand. Darkness rose again…"

"Riku you may have notice that Sora has been having nightmares since you two came back." Riku nodded. "Well that has taken a number on him. I was now able to contact him. I could now go into Sora dreams. I use this to make nightmares of all the things he was scared of. I did it all to him."

"You … What. You're the damn reason why Sora couldn't sleep" Riku yelled. He was the reason why Sora suffers.

"Yes it was me. Sora was scared of what happen to him, but also the stress of school, feelings he didn't understand, scared that you would leave again, and the darkness."

Sora was now once again standing. Looking above and thinking on what he did to Sora. Everything started to make sense to Riku. Sora behavior when they got home. But one thing he did know now.

"Let me guess, _Sora. _I ruin your plan again. I found out about Sora's dreams, and his stress at school." Riku smiled.

"You're right. Not just your friendship helped though." (1)

Riku open his eyes. 'He knew … what am I saying? He is Sora if he knows about that. "Yeah I was able to him just like he did for me. Kairi couldn't help Sora that way."

"Yeah, I guess Sora being your secret boyfriend did help."

"Yes. We held both our feelings down long enough. After Sora nightmare I found out what it was about. Sora told me everything about his dream. I had to push it out of him."

**Flashback**

"Riku, do you want anything to eat for supper_?" Sora asked. "_Mom is gone out for the weekend, and she left some food for us."

_Riku was sitting down on the coach. Sora's mother asks Riku to stay over and keep an eye out for Sora. It was week since Riku saw Sora having his nightmare. _"Sure, what ever" _Riku called out._

"Here_" Sora came into the living room carrying two plates of pizza. He sat down beside Riku and handed him his plate._

"Sora you really got to learn how to cook_." Riku said as he ate his piece of pizza._

"Well it's not my fault that my mom doesn't let me use the oven."_ Sora said. But now Sora was pouting away. Riku just love to tease the little Sora._

"Really Sora what did you do."_ Riku said as he put his empty place down on the small table before them._

"Well…I…kind of set the kitchen on fire…"

"What!" _Riku started to laugh._

"Shut up!"_ Riku turn his head to towards Sora. Sora was in his bad mood. Sora did get in a bad mood once in a while but this time it was different. Sora eyes were face towards the TV. He didn't smile, pout, or act anything like Sora. Instead he just face the TV._

"Sora can I ask you something?"

"Yeah whatever_." Sora replied._

"Sora I know about your nightmares_." Sora twitch._

"During out sleepover, Sora_." Sora put his head down and started to take notice of his nice big black shoes. "_Sora_"_

_Tears started coming from Sora eyes but he kept his head down._

"no…th…ing_" Sora said weekly._

"It's something Sora_." Riku voice was now getting loud. He grab Sora shoulders and made Sora face him. _"You are crying Sora. Now please tell me."

_Sora eyes were full of fear. The tears falling down his face._

"I can't they are just dreams, nothing to worry about."_ Sora wipes away his tears and started to smile. But that smile was different and Riku knew that._

"Sora please tell me."_ Riku said. His voice was much calmer then before. He looks right into Sora eyes._

"Well it's just ... that I'm in a dark room alone and then it turns into a castle I run up to it. Once there I'm captured and put into a chamber. All of the organization people are there. I try to fight them but I kept losing…"_ Sora took a deep breath._

"I tried really hard to call for my keyblade, but I couldn't get it. Then they told me that no one will come for me and that I'm alone. Then they are gone. Then someone who looks just like me comes from the shadows and comes towards me. He bends down and attacks me. He told me to just give up."_ Sora was now crying into Riku arms. _"No one did ever come..."

"Sora you are never alone_." Sora rose his head up. His eyes were red shot from all the crying his hands clutching Riku's shirt. Riku had one hand around Sora back, while the other one behind him to keep them balance. _"There is always someone with you. Within your heart."

"NO. Just because they are in your heart they can't always save you. Because … because they are not there. Do you-"

_Riku kissed Sora. The kiss calm down Sora he couldn't believe that Riku here right now is kissing him. Just before Sora was able to enjoy the kiss, Riku pulled away._

"Now don't make me do that again Sora_." Sora just froze. All that could go through his head was that Riku kiss him._

_Riku was now worried. He knew he had feelings for Sora. He tried to hide it by pretending to be in love with Kairi. But he knows that Sora loves Kairi._

"_Riku…"Sora mumbled. He was now blushing really hard. Riku always love seeing Sora like that, but this was different…a bit…_

"Sora just forget it ok?" _Riku stood up and started walking away but he felt something holding his hand. He turns around to see Sora, who was blushing like mad. His face was down trying to say something. _"Sora…?"

"um…Riku_…" this is just to cute for Riku to stand. He wanted to tease Sora on how cute he is. But decided not too because he would wreak the moment. _

_Riku pulled Sora to him causing him to squeal. He wanted this so bad. He loves Sora and was never able to show him. But when Riku looked into Sora eyes he saw something. Did Sora feel the same way about him? Riku had to know_

_He pulled Sora upwards and brought his lips. Sora had left his mouth slightly open so Riku took the advantage. He brought his tongue into Sora's mouth. Riku thought on what was happening. He knew that this must have been Sora first kiss…meaning he was having Sora's first kiss!_

_Riku lounge move around in Sora taking in every taste of Sora. '_He tastes so good'_ Riku told himself. '_Nothing I ever tasted before."

_The Kiss felt like forever for them. They wanted it to last forever._

_Sora took his arms and wrap them around Riku neck while Riku wrap his arms around Sora to bring them closer together. Of course being human and all. They had to break apart to breathe._

"This is how it's supposed to be. You and I, Sora_." Riku told the blushing brunet. Sora smiled. A real smile this time. No fake ones that Sora has been using. It was real._

OOOOOOOOOO

_Riku was trying to find something good on TV. After going though the cable about five times he turns it off. He looks down on his lap to see the small little angel sleeping. Riku pets Sora hair. He always loves doing that to Sora. Riku bent forward and laid a kiss on Sora forehead._

"Sora I will always be here for you. No matter what."_ With that said Riku started to drift off to sleep._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

(1) Let me guess. A lot of you are like omg-omg-omg-omg XD. I bet you didn't know that :P

Ok, I got something for you guys.

http://img276.imageshack.us/img276/3955/sorarikujf1.jpg

If you review, you get a hot one!

OOOOOOOOOO

Riku: He is ALIVE -hugs Sora-

Me: Yep!

Yin-Sora: What about me -pouts-

Riku: -evil eyes- Get away from him

Me: He is a little protective

Yin-Sora: Ahhhhh


	7. Mine

I would love to thank NekoYasha101, Kowaiki, Skaterstar57, and Angel Born of Darkness. I hope you enjoy the hot wallpaper I sent you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some more explaining, and LOVE from a unusually place.

* * *

"Since that day Riku I could no longer take control of Sora. Not in dreams, through movement, or anything. Sora was growing even stronger with you." Yin Sora said. His voice was becoming deeper and full of hate.

"Well even though we kept out relationship secret. I was happy with Sora as his best friend, fellow keyblader, and his boyfriend. I did everything for Sora. I wanted to help him with his homework, mom, Kairi, and his fears." Riku looked down at his Sora. Even though Sora is still alive right in his arms he could not help the feeling he got.

"You were always in the way. Even when Dwight tried to kidnapped us. He wanted the keyblade. And he knows only one way of getting what he wants." Sora bent down to the sitting Riku who had Sora on his lap. He bent over to Riku ear. "And that is to let the darkness table over until frozen … then he kills them…"

His whispers sent chills down Riku back. His breath was cold, his touch, everything. He hold onto Sora tighter.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the darkness. I won some how and that was it." Sora grinned. "The only one stopping me right now is you Riku."

All around the two boys yellow eyes started to appear. "What the…" Riku called forth his keyblade, but one problem.

He can't fight.

Riku is still on the ground with Sora head on his lap. "Shit…"

"Don't worry Riku they won't hurt you." Sora raised his hand in the air making the heartless around them moving towards them. They grab Riku from behind me and trying to pull him away from Sora. The other heartless grab onto Sora trying to get him from Riku hold.

"Riku let go of my other self. Or you will get hurt." Sora commanded.

"No I will not let you hurt him anymore." Riku pulled Sora closer to his chest.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. You still have me." Sora bent down and started to play with Riku hair. "I can do all that Sora couldn't do to you."

"No. You are not Sora. You are not my Sora-chan" Riku growled.

Just like that Sora jump onto Riku and pinned him to the ground. The heartless around him took the moment and grab the angel Sora.

Riku tried getting Sora off from him, but nothing worked. But then Riku notice why…

The Darkness is consuming him.

Riku tried to get away from it but nothing work.

"Give up Ri-Ri, for me." And his kiss Riku.

Riku turned his head to face his Sora. He reaches out and grabs his hand. "Sora…" then it happen a light tight squeeze from Sora. The squeeze was tight but week but to Riku it meant that Sora is getting better.

Yin Sora looks over to what Riku was looking at. His other self. '_How can he? What makes my other self so important compared to me. He is not real. He is just a part of me that happened to take over MY body. Not his. Mine. This is not fair. He must pay…'_

Yin Sora got off from Riku and made his way to Sora. The heartless around him allowed him to reach Sora. "Sora. Sora. Sora. I was going to let you come back into me. I was going to forgive you to what you did to me. But now I'm thinking of changing my mind. You are nothing. Just like Roxas. You shouldn't be born. Hey, I shouldn't have been born. But I am. I'm here to fix one mistake. And that is to kill you…"

Yin Sora slowly made his way to Sora neck. Riku laid there unable to do anything.

"Leave him alone!" Riku yelled. "Don't even think about touching him you hear!"

"Riku you can't tell me what I can or can't do to my self." Sora smiled. He slowly made his way back up to the neck."

"Leave him alone…please…" Riku had giving up. He couldn't let that happen to Sora. Sora thought about it for a sec and then move his way towards Riku.

"Now it's your turn once again." Sora raised his hand. The single went off.

"AHHH" the pain was too great. All of the heartless around him dig their claws into Riku and started grading him down into the darkness. _'This is for Sora…" _he thought as he holds Sora's hand tighter. He won't let it go. This is one shot to bring Sora back to him. Live together like they promise… But now as Riku was pulled down. He didn't want to believe it but it came to his mind. Maybe they weren't meant to be together…

No.

Sora was his light and he was Sora's. He won't give on him because; Sora never gave up for him. He is going to save Sora.

Yin Sora notices that Riku and Sora were holding hands. He made his way to the hands to separate them but just at that moment a shine of bright light from Sora sent him flying back.

"What the heck is going on?" Sora looked up. The darkness around Riku started to fade away. Instead a light surrounds him. Riku looked to his left to see that his lover light wasn't as bright as his. "Sora…" with that Riku was gone.

OOOOOOOOO

"I think he is coming too?"

"Riku…? Hey come on wake up."

"Ok that's it. I'm hitting him with my staff!"

"Donald!"

"Sorry your majesty."

Riku slowly open his eyes too see a mouse, a weird looking duck and god, but also a red-haired girl.

"Hey…guys" Riku tired to get up but the mouse jump on top of him. "Huh?" Riku was slap back into bed.

"Nice try Riku." The mouse squeak. "You are going to say in this bed and not move until Leon or I say it's ok"

Riku blink. "Say what" Riku jump forward and tried getting off the bed. The kind fell on the floor. Donald raised his staff. "Barrier!" Riku tried getting off from the bed but he couldn't. The barrier was right around him. He couldn't move off from the bed. "Great the big duck here locks him up. Great just great." He mumbled.

"Riku you have to rest. You have been out for a while now." Everyone turn to they doorway. There stood a woman with long brown hair that was tied up with a large bow. She wore a nice jacket and a pink dress. She walked over to Riku.

"You don't get it I have to sav-"She put her hand on Riku head. A flash of light came from her hand and made Riku fall back into bed.

"That should help him rest. No nightmares, just sleep." She turns around and starts walking out the door. "Come on. Let him sleep. Squall order." Then she stops and smiled. "I'm also going to need your help. Squall got hurt in the fight. Cloud too. I need your guys help. They don't want me to help."

Donald, Goofy, and the King all left leaving behind Kairi.

"Riku don't ever do that to me again. We already lost Sora and we can't lose you too." She started to cry. "You two were always there for me. I love you both. I could never choose. But Riku you came to me when Sora died. I could see it in your eyes that you really miss him." She slowly started to make her way out the door. "I love you … Riku" (1)

OOOOOOOOO

"My head. Where am I?" Riku tried to get off of the bed but couldn't. "Oh yeah" he said grumpy. "That stupid duck" Riku laid back down on the bed.

Riku look around him. It seems that they put Riku back into his small hotel room. Riku put his hand in the air to find out how far the barrier goes. "I can't stay here." Riku started to hit the barrier, but it didn't work. "AHH. Why can't I remove this barrier." Then it pop into his head. He will use his own barrier to remove the one Donald put on him.

"Dark Barrier!" (2) And it work. The push of Riku barrier pushed the barrier and broke it apart. "Yes now to get him."

Riku jump out of the bed and ran to the door. When he open the door he was shot back into his room.

"RIKU!" Two girls were standing in front of the doors. Riku guess that they were on watch. _'Great they can't trust me'_

"Get back into bed now." Kairi yelled.

"You don't get it. It's So-"He was once again shot back.

"I get it completely. You can revenge for Sora's death. But you are hurt and revenge isn't the answer."

"Kairi-"

"No."

"KAIRI THAT IS SORA"

Aerith and Kairi froze. Speechless.

"Kairi. Sora is still alive barely though." Kairi started to back up. Her eyes started to fill up in tears. Aerith froze her body unable to respond.

Riku took the chance and walk past them but stop by Kairi. "We stay together." Riku nodded. He grabs Kairi hand and they ran off together with Aerith.

Riku explain everything on how Sora turned into the darkness. But leaving some details like: him and Sora dating. Him and not his friends but him helping Sora back into light, the Yin-Sora wanted Riku to turn to the darkness so they could be together forever, things like that. Riku believe that they didn't have to know those parts.

"So the darkness inside of Sora is trying to take over body again?" Kairi asked.

"No it's already has the hold. Yin Sora is looking for a way to completely get rid of Sora."

"So we have to wake Sora up and help him to defect his darkness?" Aerith asked.

"Yes. Sora has to wake up so he can take over his body again. And here we are."

* * *

(1) – For those you don't get it. Kairi had a crush on both Sora and Riku. But since Sora died Kairi has been spending more time with Riku. With that making her crush for him grow and yeah it does seem a little weird eh.

(2) – Yeah I gave him a new power.

Well that's it for now. And Next time there is a FIGHT!! Heheheehehe

Riku: Kairi has a crush on me OO

Me: Yep, Yep. You are her new Ri-Ri –starts laughing-

Riku: -evil glare-

Yin-Sora: Riku –jumps Riku- you love me right, right.

Riku: Get the next up NOW so I can killed this son of a –

Yin-Sora: meanie –cries- But I know you still love me

Sora: ….

Me: Review Please (get a Sora wallpaper)


	8. Sora Side

Hey Guys. I would like to thank you all for reviewing my chapters. I hope you like the little gifts I gave ya. Yep I love making graphics. So here is the next chapter and yes people a certin someone makes it in the story.

Also I would like to say thank-you to my new reviewers. I hope you keep the reviews up, and I hope al of you who read my story review please and I got 1175 hits so far. THANK-YOU

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

"Sora…come on…please wake up…for me" a young 18 year old boy gently shook Sora. 

"Ro..xas?" It's much softer then a whisper.

"Yes Sora it's me. You need to wake up."

"…Why?…" They young keyblader open his eyes. He could see a blur in front of his face. Slowly he could see the face. It look almost like is but his hair is shorter and blonde.

"Sora. You are the keyblade master. You are the light. You need to be strong." Roxas hold on to Sora. He knew that everyone needed him. But most of all he needed him.

The young keyblader started to cry.

"Sora…?" Roxas ask. He started to get worried.

"ca…n't"

"Why not?" He could see Sora becoming weaker. He had to know why now and fast.

"They all…" Sora started to cough

"What happen Sora?"

"Dead…"

"Who?"

"Everyone…"

Roxas stop and look at his somebody. His face showed it all. "How…?" Sora slowly started to close his eyes once more. Roxas slowly put his hand to Sora forehead. He needed to know what happen.

* * *

_The air is the cold. No life, no light, nothing… In the horizon a young boy could be seen running away screaming._

"Riku!!"_ He cried. He ran his away through the trees cutting him self on the branches as he ran through them. He had to find Riku. He had too._

"Riku, Riku, Riku..Ahhh" _Sora trip over on one of the tree roots that hang out. At that moment, the heartless took their chance and started to attack the young keyblader._

_Sora took his keyblade and started to hit the heartless. It's too hard for him. He hasn't eaten or drink anything in 6 days. Barley any sleep, and he couldn't find Riku._

_His move became sloppy. He knew that he had to get out of there fast but there are too many. He needs help and he knows it. _"Riku" _he cried._

_Sora hasn't been more scared in his life. Through out his journey he always had someone with him. But now he is alone. No one to help him if he falls, no one to help him if he slowly starts to fade away, and no one to hold him and say it's ok. _

_Sora found a small opening. He knew it is now or never. He ran through the heartless has fast as he could. He had to go there. He had to. It's his chance. _

_The tress slowly started to become few. Then he could see it a small opening._

_Sora ran through the last of the tress and came to a field. He looks around until something caught his eyes. A small figure stood in front of him…_

"Hello Sora…"

* * *

They finally reach the end of the town. Rocks, water, and barely any life is here. A small battle above on the hill could be seen. King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, and Yin-Sora who is still hidden in his cloak were on the hill fighting. 

"Where is Dwight?" Riku asked.

"Well when you were knock out. Leon ran to Yin-Sora and started fighting him. Cloud join too. King Mickey helped to get you out of the fight. Dwight didn't like the attention that he wasn't getting so I don't know how it happen. But it seems that Yin-Sora killed Dwight because he was too noisily and he was getting on his nerves." Kairi shivered.

"Creepy…" Riku mumbled.

Leon went for a head attack with Cloud. Yin-Sora block Leon attack, but that is part of the plan. Cloud leap over them and went for an attack in the back. Sora rose his freehand. "Barrier" Both men were shot back.

"You will never win." Yin Sora called for his swords and went directly to Leon.

Leon – who is still in Cloud shirt – is beaten up pretty bad. He tried to get up but couldn't. He knew he is done for.

"Leon get the hell up" Cloud yelled. He too is in bad shape but he gathers enough strength and charged for the hooded man.

Just as Yin Sora raised both his swords, Riku called for his barrier.

"Cloud get Leon now!" Riku shouted as the barrier hold Yin-Sora from moving. Cloud ran past Sora, grab Leon and drag him to Riku. The King also ran to Riku looking a bit grumpy.

"Riku you should be resting!" The King yelled.

"No not now. Not until this one is gone and he is safe…" Aerith healed Leon with a hi-potion. Leon tried to get up, but not all of his injuries were healed.

"Riku watch out. That guy is strong…" Leon told Riku.

Riku smiled. "Yeah he may have beaten all of you, but he has never beaten me." Leon, Cloud, and the King looked at Riku with a confused look.

Riku look back at Sora. _"How can I go back to Sora? I did it before but how…?" _then it hit him. He knew how.

"Kairi look after my body when I'm gone. King Mickey make sure that Yin-Sora doesn't hurt the city or anyone" Every one gasp "If I'm not back in a while or anyone of us starts acting weird kill both of us…" Riku let go of the barrier that hold Sora. He ran up to him.

"Riku stop where are you going?" King Mickey yelled after Riku.

"To save Sora!" Everyone stop. _'That is Sora?' _they all thought to themselves.

Riku got up to Sora who is still recovering from the barrier. Riku got on his knees and grab Sora by the shoulders to see his face. Riku look into Sora eyes and blackout.

* * *

_His face so unbelievable: cold, scars, and the evil within it. Sora slowly steps back. He was scared._

_Sora had never really battled anyone on his own. Ok one or two times when everyone else was A) Trap B) Block by a barrier or C) he was in his own mind. This time should be no different right? Wrong. Sora is weak. No sleep, food, water, or even light for the past six days. Sora knew that he doesn't have a chance without Riku right now…_

"Hello there young keyblader." _Dwight smiled._

"Who…are…you?" _Sora asked. He tried to sound convincing, but it came out more like a "Oh-my-god-I'm-going-die"_

"You are in the true darkness Sora. Not the start of it where Riku was lock up in, but this the true darkness, and you Sora…are you going to die here"

_Dwight took out his long sword. His sword is a dark black with two blades of metal wrapping around the sword until meeting up at the end of sword coming together. But scared Sora more, is that he could see the blood all around the sword._

_Sora called his keyblade and went charging towards Dwight. He knew he had to end this thing quickly or he will die._

_Sora raised his Keyblade and went on for a head attack. Dwight pointed his sword towards Sora. A bright flash of light went directly to Sora._

_Sora barley had time to dodge it. But it hit his right shoulder. "AHHH" Sora fell to the ground holding his shoulder. It light went directly through._

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Just give up. I might just let you live." _He smiled. He knew too that Sora wasn't going to last wrong. This was his plan. Make Sora weak. Right now Sora brain wasn't functioning right from the lack of water and food. His body could hardly move from the lack of sleep. But also the darkness itself is draining Sora Light and also is taking away his senses._

'Ok now to do the second finally move.' _Dwight rose his sword in the air. Behind him figures of people started to form until they took shape. The figures were: Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Aerith trap by heartless around them._

"Sora, give up your keyblade or they will die." _Sora looked up to see his friends. They were scared and he knew that. But should he give up his Keyblade…? '_I shouldn't be asking myself this…' _Sora thought to himself. '_They are my friends. I will do anything for them'_ Sora slowly stood up. '_But if I give this to him… how do I know if he will keep his side of the deal or even use my keyblade to destroy the worlds…"

_Dwight could sense that Sora had doubts. So he pushed it to the next level. He slowly called the darkness without Sora knowing…_

"Sora!" _Sora turned around to see Riku running towards him._

"Riku!" _Sora tried to get up, but the pain in his shoulder hold him back. Riku started to run towards Sora. Then a flash of dark light hit him causing him to slowly vanish in pain._

"RIKU!" _Cried Sora. He couldn't believe it. Riku just died right in front of him. Less then a minute. Is this guy the real deal?_

"Sora. You didn't answer me, so I took it into my own hands. I will ask you once again. Hand me over the keyblade now."

_Sora stood there looking at the last place his boyfriend stood. Nothing going to his brain but all of the wonderful memories they shared together and now he is gone. Gone from him forever._

_Dwight didn't like it when Sora just blocked him out. So he turn to 'Sora's' friends. He called for heartless to attack them. Sora turns around to hear them scream. He saw each of them die from the hands of the heartless. Sora couldn't move. He stop breathing. His brain no longer worked, and he could no longer move his body... is the end?_

"No..." _Sora said in a low whisper. "_No…please…no" _Tears started to form in his eyes. How could he do it? He hold the keyblade tighter in his left hand. He would make him pay for all what he did to him…_

_

* * *

_

"Where is Sora" Riku called out in the darkness. "I know you are here! Now where is he?" Riku yelled as he ran through the darkness. He must find him

"Riku you came back to me" Riku turned around to see Yin-Sora. "Awww I knew you would."

"Where is my Sora" He yelled out. Yin-Sora face drop. He walk up to Riku and gave him a big hug (Author note: o.O what the hell). He rose his head up at the angry Riku. "Do you mean me, Ri-Ri?"

Riku push him off. "No I want my Sora. The one who save me from the darkness, my best friend, my boyfriend!"

Yin-Sora back up. "You mean him" He cried and pointed to his right. Riku looked and saw his Sora body.

"Sora!" Riku ran up to him. He checks his plus. 'Yes he is still alive' he thought to himself. He hug Sora He couldn't help himself. He misses Sora so much. When they were apart Riku felt he is alone and nothing. But now he is with Sora now…

"Ri-Ri" Riku turned around.

"He is not real. I'm real. He is nothing, I am nothing but darkness. Leave that Sora alone. Forget him. Let him die…"

"WHAT HELL NO!" Riku scream. How can he say that about his Sora. "Sora is my light. I am nothing without him. I love him with all my heart and even more. Nothing I can do can express what I feel for him. NOTHING. He is my light, he is my boyfriend, he is my love."

"I love him. Yes. I love SORA" Riku laid Sora down. He wipe his tears away and called for his keyblade. He went charging forward to Yin-Sora.

* * *

_If anyone knew Sora and saw him right now one thing would hit them. Sora's eyes once filled with light and hope are now dull. His face shows nothing but anger and a bit of darkness. _

_Sora hold his keyblade tighter and went charging to Dwight. "_I will kill you for what you did to them" _Tears coming from his eyes but Sora didn't care. _

_Dwight smiled. He knew all about Sora. Well who wouldn't after watching him spare for the longest time and getting to know everything about Sora and his weakness. Dwight slowly rose his hand so that the darkness made a copy of himself and took his place. Sora didn't notice he is blinded from everything. He swing his keyblade at the man and hit him … well tried. The keyblade went right through him. Dwight slowly vanish with a black light._

"What…?"

"Sora…turn around"

_Sora turned around to the voice. Then a flash of black light went right into his chest. Sora eyes open in shock. Once the light faded away Sora slowly fell to the ground. _

'What happen… is it over. Did I lose…I failed them all. They all died because of me. I failed them all it's my fault. Now what is going to happen? Riku is dead. I will never get to see him and say that that I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save him.'

_Dwight walk up to Sora with a big smiled. The damage is done. His attack hit him right in the chest. He won and he knows it. He bends down to pick up the fallen keymaster blade. As he picks it up he looks to the master._

"You are now finish. Sora your story is now done…" _Dwight got up and left leaving Sora to die._

'He is right. I'm done and I'm never going to see Riku again. I am finish too. I can't move anymore. What else is there for me. If my friends are gone then who will kept me from the darkness.'

"SORA!"

'That voice… its Riku. Maybe I will get to see him before he goes to heaven and I go to hell. Nothing else matters to me unless I see him."

_Riku runs up to Sora. He grabs to Sora. Is he dead? What happen? Thoughts and questions racing though this mind. _

'Thank-you. At least I get to see him before I go." _Sora smiled "_I am sorry…" _Sora slowly close his eyes. '_Now I can go knowing that he is ok and I'm sorry for not saving him… Riku please go to the light. I hope that is what lest I can do for you...'

- - - - - - - -

Roxas sat there looking at Sora. He knew right away what happen. Dwight made all the imposters though the darkness making Sora believe that they are the real deal. Sora believe's that they are all dead.

Roxas put his hand to Sora forehead. Sora had a small fever. Roxas sighne. There is nothing he could do to help. He emerged with Sora after the battle a couple years ago but somehow even though he emerged, he still here.

"Sora you go to wake up." Roxas slowly shook him. "Come please do it for me…"

Sora slowly moved. "Why…"

Roxas who was about to open his mouth when a voice came to them.

"He is my light!"

'_Riku…?' _Sora thought to himself.

"He is my Boyfriend, he is my love'

'_That is Riku voice…is he still alive the whole time…?"_

"I love him!"

'_He loves me…'_

"Yes I love Sora!"

"Riku…" Roxas smiled. He knew that Sora love him along. Of course he knew that because he is Sora after all. But now Sora can see him. How long has it been since Sora last saw him? Now Sora can see him and save himself from well himself. Roxas stood up and looked around. No matter what happens, he will be here for Sora.

* * *

Me: Well you got Sora Story -smiles- 

Riku: WHAT THE HELL...I WOULDN"T DIE LIKE THAT

Me: It wasn't you

Roxas: Yeah get over it.

Riku: Shut up -walks away-

Me: Well Sora is going to wake up -cheers-

Sora and Roxas Wallpaper for reviewing!!


	9. The Battle

Thank-you Kowaiki, Angel Born of Darkness, Skaterstar57, and Inumaru12 for reviewing!!! You made my dad, hehehehehe

OMG, I got my first Flammer!!! Its on one of my old fanfics that I did in notepad. hehehehehe, its kind of funny really LOL

So here is the Chapter! ENJOY

* * *

"Riku…" the young cried. Barley any noise came from the young one. Riku stop charging forward towards Yin-Sora and looks around to see who called his name. He stops dead in his tracks once he realizes the voice.

"Sora!" Riku ran towards him. He slowly picks him up to hug him. Sora smiled as he put his head to his chest.

"You…are...still alive…"His voice shaken as he tired to speak. "I'm glad…"

"What do you mean? I thought YOU where dead everyone too." Riku looks to Sora. '_How can he think that I was dead…? What happen to him?' _

Yin-Sora stood away from them thinking how Sora woke up. Then it hit him.

"Roxas come out. I know you are there." A shine of light came from Sora forehead. It went to ground where Roxas appear from it.

"I guess I couldn't hide it anymore." Roxas stood there with his arms cross looking over Sora and Riku to Yin-Sora. "But I did fool you all of these years so it was just a matter of time."

"What the hell is going on?" Riku yelled. For one thing he is confused and he hates being confused. '_How the hell did Roxas appear? He should be gone right now. Why is he here?' _Riku thought to himself

"Don't ask me." Roxas looked over to the angry Riku. He rolled his eyes. "Riku I emerged with Sora after that battle. I know I should be here. I don't know what the hell happen."

"I didn't … want you to … leave…" the low whisper said. Everyone look over to Sora. "I hate … to have you …gone…"

Riku growled. "Sora you don't understand. He is part of you. He shouldn't be out from you…"

"No!" Sora voice is coming back. He could feel it. "Just because this wasn't suppose to happen … you can't just erase it … and think it will all fix it self."

Sora tired you get away from Riku arms but Riku kept his strong hold so Sora wouldn't leave. He now understands. He looked down to Sora's blue eyes. He understands now… His father didn't want him. He was nothing. Just like what he is doing to Roxas. His father tried to fix the mistake by killing Sora, while he tried to get Roxas back into Sora to erase what he did to him.

"Sora…I'm sorry." Riku release the hold he had on Sora. He slowly got up and helps Sora. Roxas walk over to Sora and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you Sora…" He said. Sora smiled. He felt alone for so long. Now he has Riku and Roxas

"Well if this little thing is done now, I would like to get back to killing you guys."

Sora looked over Riku shoulder. He froze in fear. He grab onto Riku shirt tight. "It's him…" Sora whispered.

Riku looked around and growled. He looked back to Roxas. "Take care of him." He ordered to Roxas. Roxas slowly lift Sora into a bride style. Riku called for his keyblade and turn face forward to the darkness of his boyfriend. "You will die for what you did to him."

Riku and Sora grips their swords tighter and went charging towards each other.

* * *

"Roxas?" Sora called as he made himself comfortable in Roxas arms.

"Yeah Sora." Roxas took his eyes from the fight to his other self.

"What happen…I don't remember … what happen after I close my eyes?"

Roxas look into Sora eyes. They are filled with so many questions. "Sora when you were fighting Dwight a long time ago he use your weakness against you. You were weak at that moment. He used the darkness around him to make fake people pretending to be your friends. Riku the one who was killed in front of your eyes was also a fake. He used them to make you weaker. That was is plan. It worked Sora."

Roxas could hear small cries coming from the young one. But he continued. "I don't know what really happen. But I was in here walking around and then it felt different. I could smell the darkness taking over. I knew something happen. Then I saw your body. I ran to you. You were in bad shape. I tried fixing you up by fixing up some of your cuts, but then I saw your chest. Sora I really thought you were going to die. As I was fixing you up, I heard a noise. I quickly made myself invisible by going into you…even we are now in you but you get it. I listen through though your ears. I could hear Yin-Sora talking."

Roxas looks back up at the fight. Riku is losing badly. He wish he could run up and help him, but like Riku he knows not to leave Sora alone right now. Roxas look down.

"Yin-Sora was questioning on how he got here and everything. The last I heard of him was that the darkness one again and he got his body back from you." Sora looks up into Roxas eyes. He could see that he wanted to fight. Sora move around.

"Roxas let me go for a sec." Roxas slowly put Sora back on his two feet. "I know you want to fight." Sora turned to the fight. "Riku needs us."

Roxas looks back to the fight. Riku was once again going for the head attack. Yin-Sora took both his blue sword and block the attack. He took his red one in the air and called fire which hit Riku.

"Shit." Roxas said. Roxas left Sora side and called his both of his keyblades. He went charging towards Yin-Sora and hit him square on before he could make his last move on Riku.

Riku looks up at Roxas. "Thanks…" He mumbles as he rubs his head. Riku tried to get up but the pain in his side made him fall back to the ground.

"Stay down Riku. You are hurt. Grab a potion and get to Sora side. I fight him now." Roxas turn around to face Yin-Sora to notice that he was gone… "What the…?"

"AHHH!" Both boys look over to see Yin-Sora running towards Sora who was trying to call for his keyblade.

Sora once again tried calling for his keyblade. Yin-Sora grabs a hold of Sora's neck and pushes him to the ground. Sora tried moving around to get the man off but he was too weak. He felt himself becoming weaker. He looks above to see the man who is killing him.

His vision started to blur. His hands drop from the killers' hand. His kegs stop kicking.

"SORA" Riku and Roxas ran to them and kick Yin-Sora off from Sora. Riku check Sora plus…he is still alive. They both turn to Yin-Sora. They're blood started to boil. They hated him for everything he done to Sora.

"You will die" Riku growled. He was done talking. All the strength he had left went to though his body.

Riku ran to Yin-Sora clutching his keyblade. He swings the keyblade only to be block by him. He tired and tried but no use. Roxas join in. Two against one, and yet as they fought against him. Yin-Sora only took it as easy as it came. This is too easy for him.

Sora open his eyes and looked at three fighting. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fight and help them but he can't. He keeps calling for his keyblade but nothing happens.

"AHH!" Riku fell to the ground with Roxas falling on top of him. Yin-Sora walks up to them. He is going to make his finally move.

"NOO!" Sora shouted.

He got on his feet and ran to Yin-Sora. A shine of light came from his hand. The keyblade came back into his hands. He went charging forward to his other self…

The love from both of them gave Sora enough strength. Yin-Sora slowly turned around to see what is going on.

The keyblade plugged right into his chest. Yin-Sora slowly backs up holding the keyblade that is in his chest and coughing up blood. He falls down to his nees.

"How…? This...is...my...body…" Just as he about to fall face forward into the ground he vanishing. The keyblade fell to the ground.

THUMP

Both Roxas and Riku look the sound they heard. Sora faced first into the ground.

"Sora!" Riku runs to Sora holding him. Roxas also runs to Sora.

Sora cut in his chest open up. Blood is coming out fast. Sora skin slowly fading from his tan.

"We have to get Sora out of here fast. He won't make it with out any medical attention, Riku." Roxas explain but then a flash of light came from Sora. Roxas and Riku fell backwards.

Sora slowly rose into the air. A bright light shine around letting his heart come from his body.

Riku and Roxas sat in horror. '_This is not happening' _They both thought to themselves Riku jumps up and runs to Sora only to be thrown back by a barrier surrounding Sora. Roxas sat in horror.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered. He stood up and walks to Sora and stops at the beginning of the barrier. He puts his hand on the barrier. "Sora please don't give up." Roxas looks down. "Sora pleased. We all need you."

Sora heart starts to crack at the bottom. Then a large crack could be heard. A small part of Sora heart cracks. The cracked part races towards Roxas going right into his body where a heart is suppose to be. The other part of the heart went back into Sora.

Roxas falls to the ground screaming. "AHHHH" A whole wave of emotions went though Roxas. Laughter, tears, happiness, sadness, angry, he can now full emotions.

* * *

Me: There you go, and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Riku: ...

Roxas: I'm with you on this one Riku

Riku: Great. I will get the knife while you tie her up

Me: Say what!

Roxas: If you do anything to Sora

Me: hehehehehe

Yin-Sora: XX


	10. Light

Hey I'm back again. So...what is new. hehehehe.

**Note One: **Well Kowaiki and I are coming up with a new website. You know how hard it is to find really good fanfics around here. I bet you have not read some of them which are wonderful. So Kowaiki and I came up with the idea. We will have all sort of different fanfics that are great. If you have some fanfics that you think are great, please send me the link in a PM. Tell me why. Also, it doesn't matter who the pairing is, because we take all.

**Note Two: **I think you should read this girls/guys. I think something needs to be done about it.  
without any other notice, here is my next chapter!!

* * *

"I can feel…" Roxas had his right hand over the place where a heart now lies. "Sora…" Roxas looks up to see Sora still in the air with his heart open.

"Sora…" Riku cried. "Please don't give up…"Riku has his face to the ground. Tears coming down his face "I love you."

Sora's heart shined brightly lighting the whole place around them with a bright light. Riku and Roxas both covered their eyes from the light. In matter of seconds it's gone.

Sora is back on the ground with his heart going back into him. Riku ran to Sora the cut in his stomach growing worst. Sora opens his eyes to see Riku.

"I …love …too" Sora closed his eyes.

"Sora!" Riku said while gently shaking him until Riku, Sora, and Roxas started to vanish. "What is going on…?"

"I think we are going back to our bodies…I hope" Roxas replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku commanded.

"Well this is part of Sora and I mind. Yin-Sora took it over and our body. Meaning that when Sora hit Yin-Sora here, he also hurt him outside…"

* * *

"Cloud grab Riku's body fast!" Kairi shouted.

The hooded Sora try to grab Riku but Cloud is too fast and grab him first. "Damn it!"

"Kairi what is in the worlds is going on?" Cloud asks as he drags Riku body towards the group.

"Well…" Kairi explain to them what she knows so far. About that being Yin-Sora, Riku is in his mind helping the real Sora, things like that. Everyone was A) Surprise, B) Happy that Sora is alive, and C) Mad for what happen to the young keyblader.

"Are you done talking?" Sora finally got up and waiting for them to stop talking.

"So…That is the Yin-Sora?" Leon ask as he took some more hi potions.

"You know you can just call me Sora. My real name."

"You are not going to be here any longer." Leon said. "So why should you care what I call you."

The blood inside Sora started to bubble. He couldn't take it anymore. He is the real Sora, not that little freak.

"That is it!" Both swords were called out. Cloud jumps in front the group. But just as Yin-Sora charged forward he drops both of his swords and clutches his stomach. Blood started to come out.

Everyone started to panic. "What the hell?!" yelled Leon.

Sora fell to his knees unable to stop the bleeding in his chest. He started to cough up blood. "Damn…you…Sora…" with that he fell to the ground.

"SORA!" Kairi scream. She started to make her way towards Sora but before she got to him he started to vanish. When she got to him…he is gone.

"Sora…no…not again." She cried.

"Riku!" Kairi turns around. Riku is on the ground with the king crying. Riku too is vanishing away from them. With in seconds he is gone too.

They turn to the city to see the heartless and nobodies leaving.

"What is going on?" Kairi ask as she got up and move towards the men.

"The Darkness is gone. Light has one…but with a price…"Leon turns away from the ground and leaves towards the city. Cloud gets up and runs after Leon.

"King Mickey…where are they? Where is Sora and Riku?" Kairi asks.

"Kairi…" He lowers his head. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She won't accept that they are both gone. Tears started to come out of her eyes harder. She did the only thing she could think of…she ran.

* * *

The air is calm. The stars shining brightly in the sky three boys lay underneath it. The older one of the two slowly wakes up. He turns his head to see his lover.

Sora is getting worst and he knows it. His body won't stop trembling, his eyes slowly turning dull, and he can't respond to anything.

Riku gets up and grabs Sora into his arms bride style. Roxas too gets up to help Riku.

"Do you know where we are?" Roxas ask as he looks around.

"No…" Riku turns around to see lights in the sky. "There is a town over there. There might be a doctor or some one who can help Sora." Riku told Roxas.

"Well what are we waiting for?" They both started to run to the town. Riku looks down to his boyfriend. Sora starts to coughing blood coming from his mouth. "Sora Hold on!" They both pick up and started to run faster. '_I won't let you down EVER again'

* * *

_

"Hey Squall, look at pooh's book." Leon shivers at the sound of his name. He grabs the book from the Kings hand and looks at it. He notices that the book changed. It's back to normal.

"So it was affected by Sora heart after all." Everyone is silent. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are sitting in the corner of Merlin's house playing cards. Cid, Merlin, and Yuffie are going over the finally touches on the computer. The King, Leon, and Cloud are on the couch talking and thinking, but mostly just thinking just like everyone else.

"AHHH" A loud pitch scream filled the air. Everyone stop what they are doing. "RIKU…SORA…AHHH" It's Aerith. Everyone got up and ran out of the house.

Leon and Cloud are much faster then the rest. They ran down the street until they got to the opening. Hey saw what is happening.

Aerith and a Blond hair kid were helping Riku help. They notice that Riku is holding something. But once they knew who is was…they almost died.

"Sora!" Cloud shouted. He ran to the boys to check up on Sora. Everyone thinks that Leon knows more about battling. But its Cloud. He doesn't like to show it because it reminds him of his past. Something he now leaves in the past. The one thing he good at is first aid. He can't heal or go into sugerical. But he can stop the bleeding and get the person alive until a real doctor comes by with the real things they need.

He checks on up Sora. He places his hand on Sora forehead. "He is hot" Cloud spoke. "We have to get Sora some where safe. There are still heartless around, and holding him like that is putting more presser to his cut." He turns to Leon. "He needs a doctor, and fast."

Leon agrees. Even though Cloud its good at battling. Leon is good at things that Cloud can't do. Leon is a quick thinker. He can come up with plans within seconds and they are not good plans. They are well thinking though. Leon can find the oppoints weakness within moments of battle.

Cloud and Leon together make a great team. Together they can do anything. They are just like Sora and Riku. They are both the opposite to what they are. Together they do things they can't believe.

"The hotel is the best bet. It's the closest thing right now. Bring Sora to Riku's room for now. I'll get the doctor."

They both agreed. Cloud grabs Sora from Riku's arms. Roxas grabs Riku as he was about to fall. They both know that they are beyond their limit.

King Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and the rest finally shows up to see Leon and Cloud running away into two different ways. Kairi looks over to the boys and Aerith. "Riku! Roxas…?!"

Donald and Goofy looks over. Roxas…isn't that Sora's nobody. They all thought. Roxas looks over. He could feel the evil glare coming from Donald and the well…more like the funny feeling from Goofy.

"I'm not a nobody…anymore" Roxas turns away. He now has feelings, he now has a heart. But one thing he can't understand is what he is feeling. He has what feels like a piece of him missing. It's a strong feeling he doesn't understand. He also feels lonely, confused, and most of all he is worried for Sora.

"What. You are an nobody. You should be inside of Sora…Where is Sora?" Donald said looking around.

"Donald…shut up" Every looks over to Riku. He is still weak but he stands beside Roxas. He looks at Roxas and they both came up with an agreement. They walk past the group and head off to the hotel where Sora is right now.

* * *

"His damages are bad, very bad. I'm surprise that he is even alive to tell you the truth." The Doctor explained to Leon, Cloud in Riku's room.

The Doctor has black and white hair. He is wearing his doctor coat over his pjs. Sora is on the bed with only his black and red boxers on. A thin later of sheets covers him waist down.

The Doctor has bandaged up Sora best with lots of bandages to try and stop the bleeding. The sheets are stain in blood around Sora.

Riku has his head on the bed close to Sora hand. His right hand is holding Sora's right hand. Riku is in a deep sleep. He is now calm knowing that Sora is here with him…safe.

"Make sure that Sora's stay in bed. He needs his rest. Try to not let him move around much. Also, we know that he is suffering physical, but right now I'm not sure about the mental. Sora has been in the darkness for two years. We don't know what he has been though. Some of it may haunt him for the rest of his life…" The Doctor slowly leaves the room to the crowd out side. No one can see Sora but Leon, Cloud, Riku, and Roxas. Roxas is talking to the king right now. Leon told the Doctor not to tell the crowd outside everything. Just say that Sora is safe, and not to move him around too much and that Sora needs his rest.

Cloud walks over to the sleeping boys. He removes the hair from Sora's face.

"He looks so calm right now." Cloud says.

Leon walks over to his boyfriend to see Sora. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure that Sora had a good sleep since this all started."

Cloud looks over to Leon. "I guess what happen in the past is still haunting us today, eh"

"Yeah it is." He looks over that the two boys. "Sora and Riku have been though more. They were right in the middle of all of this because they could wield the keyblade. And the question they always ask, wonder while it's them and not someone else."

Cloud smiles. "You really do care about them don't you?"

Leon looks at Cloud and a small smile. "Yeah I do. Sora is like my little brother."

"Same here." The two men stood there looking at them. "Let's go. They both need their rest." Leon and Cloud both left the room. The sound of the door closing awakes Riku.

"huh…?" Riku looks around to see his room. He looks to see who is holding his hand. Sora. He smiles. "You are still here Sora. It's not a dream." He slowly goes to Sora and kisses him on the forehead.

The kiss slowly awakes Sora. "Ri…ku?" Sora voice cracks up a bit.

"Yes Sora. It's me."

"Riku" Sora said a bit more alarmed. He starts to move around opening his cuts again. His eyes are close shut tight. Sora starts to scream. Riku try's to clam down Sora but it fails.

"Sora. Sora. SORA. Please calm down"

Sora doesn't stop. His movements increase. Blood starts coming from the bandages leaking through.

"It's too bright."

* * *

Riku: 0.0

Me: um...well I hope you enjoy the chapter...

Roxas: Riku you grab her legs while I get my keyblade out

Riku: -smiles- Sure

Me: -tied up- um...please review


	11. Checkup

I am a very bad person. I'm sorry everyone. I had this chapter done a long time ago, and well I was too lazy to put it up. Blame it on homework, two jobs, projects, my laziness, brothers, Christmas shopping, fanfictions, the new Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Review (KHFR) website, and my new fanfic.

**Kowaiki:** Well Sora was thought of Roxas, and believe that just because he wasn't suppose to be born, doesn't mean that he should be a mistake and fixed up just like what happen to him and his father. He wanted Roxas to live and become something. Not just a nobody or a mistake. He wanted Roxas to have a heart, so he gave him part of his own.

**Inumaru12: **Same here. I think I only read one KairixSora one. Only because I like the plot and that was it. Other then that I don't read guy/girl and that is why I'm asking everyone else. Thank god that Kowaiki is here to help me with the site. If not, then my self would only be shoen-ai. –hehehehe-

**Angel Born of Darkness: **No I don't like to torture Sora. Its just well, Sora is the uke that everyone wants. I believe that Sora had always had it bad some how in another. During the games, Sora never once shown his real emotions. Every time he shown a bit of sadness someone would tell him to cheer up, take it like a man (well not in that way), or tell him that a keyblade should be happy at all times. How can you tell if Sora was never really torture thought out the game… ok I'm rambling now.

**Skaterstar57:** I know what you mean. I'm a big fan of fanfics. I have over 300 stories on alert, and well that is why I needed this website. I needed a place to put all of my favorite fictions because I ran out of room in "favorites" and my favorites on my computer is going BIG. Thank-you for the Review, this story will be getting better, and more romance.

Also everyone this is my second last chapter. Next one will be the finishing one. I do hope you enjoy it so far. Also check out my other stories. I have a new one going and its going to be much different then this type of one that I did.

* * *

Three months has past since Sora came back. He is now aloud to leave his bed only if someone is with him. His chest is much better then before but it's still weak. Any wrong movement and it can open. 

"Sora where are you? You do know that Squall will kill me if you get hurt." Yelled Cloud.

Sora wanted some air. No one would go with him, so he bug Cloud. Cloud gave in. He brought Sora to his favorite ice cream stop but when Cloud took his eyes off from him. Sora was gone.

"Sora this isn't funny." Cloud was getting angry. Leon wouldn't kill him. Oh no. Something much worsts something that could well let's say ruins your little innocents. Cloud started to walk down the alley and came up to a small orphanage. All the children parents have died or gotten their heart stolen from the heartless.

As he walks up to the small place he sees Sora. He smiles. Sora loves children. How could he not think to come here earlier?

"Sowa!" cried a little two year old girl. She is dragging his arm to have a tea party.

"Hey come on Chii. Are you sure you want a tea party with me?" Sora smiled as the girl help him to the table.

"Yes! Mr. Fluffy wanted you to come." Sora giggled as the girl gave him Mr. Fluffy to hold. Sora brought the bear for the young girl. She wasn't making any friends so he would hang out with her. For her two year birthday he gave her the bear as a gift.

Cloud walks over to Sora and Chii. He stands there a bit to watch them.

"Hey Sora."

"Oh Cloud that's you." Sora giggled. "I didn't sense you." Sora looks up to Cloud. Sora isn't blind. Sora was in the darkness to long. His eyes became comfortable with the darkness.

Riku called in the doctor once Sora started to freak out three months ago saying that its too bright. The thing is that it was the middle of the night and all lights were turned off, and a cloth was covering his forehead and eyes because of the fever he had.

Sora couldn't do anything. He wouldn't sleep, eat, drink, or stop moving around. So Riku put a small barrier. It covered his eyes allowing him to calm down. Since Sora was use to the darkness, the light became his enemy.

Since then, they tried getting Sora use to the light again. They tried many things, but they came to that Sora could just accept any light. They had to lower the darkness bit by bit.

The plan was to that every so often they would change the level. First Riku would lower the barrier a bit allowing just a small bit of light to come in. After Sora got use to the that level, Riku would once again lower it.

Now it's at the point were Sora is using Riku's old blindfold. It was three weeks ago that they gave Sora it. It allowed him some freedom. Sora is able to now sense things around him. He knows who is coming, where the table is, and almost everything. That is why a new rule was placed. If Sora wanted to go out someone had to be with him. Leon orders.

"Cloud do you want to join our tea party?" Sora smiled. He raises the girl's teddy. "Mr. Fluffy would like that." Sora giggled.

"Sora we have to get back for your check up."

Sora smiled slowly faded away. "Oh yeah…" He tried to get up from the tabled but slips and fell on his back.

"SORA!" Cloud ran overt to Sora. He helps Sora up.

"I'm fine. I just forgot about the table." He turns to face the scared Cloud. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

* * *

"Sora do you need any help?" Cloud asks as they walk back to Sora's room. 

"Nope I'm fine. I just forgot about the table. No worry though" Sora smiles.

"Sora are you sure?" Cloud asks. He knows that Sora has his limits.

"Yes I'm sure." Sora is getting a little annoyed. "I know this place very –" Sora walks faced first into the wall.

"Sora!" Cloud jumps right to Sora. He looks at the very surprise faced of Sora's.

"But I didn't sense it…"He reaches out his hand and places it against the wall. "I still don't sense it, and I'm feeling it right now."

Cloud stills looks at Sora. He could see tears falling from his face. '_He is trying so hard._' He thought to himself.

"Sora. Take my hand, ok. Don't be shy to ask for help, ok?"

Sora looks at Cloud. More tears came down under the blind fold. "But…I hate it. I always have to ask someone if I want to go out to need something. I can't walk around with out worry where I will go next. And it's still too bright out." Sora started to cry even more. He couldn't help it. All of the years he was in the darkness, the pain he though out the years, and now with this light thing. It's too much for the little one. He never felt like this big of a burdened before in his life.

"Sora don't worry. Really soon you will be able to take of that blindfold. Sometimes we do need to ask other for help. I did."

"You did?" Sora looks back up at Cloud.

"Yes Sora I did. We all did before in our life time. Squall has asked you time and time before. I bet he didn't want to ask you, but he knows when he has to. Don't worry about it. We are here for you because you were here for us."

"Um…can I ask you do one thing?"

"What is it Sora?"

"I can't sense anything around here anymore. I can only sense for a period of a time." Sora looks down to the ground. He really didn't want to ask.

Cloud knew it. So he grabs onto Sora around his waist lifting him of fthe ground and into his arms bridal style.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Thank-you…" Sora puts his head to Cloud chest and listen to the heart beat. The sound slowly makes him fall a sleep.

* * *

"Is he ok?" Kairi ask as he left the boys hotel and walking out the doors meeting up with Cloud. 

"Shhh. Yes, he is just sleeping." Cloud walks past Sora and into the hotel. He walks down the hallway to the last room. He kicks the door since he couldn't open it or knock on the door with his hand.

"Ok, ok, ok. God…you can just knock you know." Yelled the voice from inside the room.

"Riku it's me Cloud. Can you open the door for me?"

A minute later Riku opens the door and saw Sora in his arms. "Is he ok?" he asks.

Cloud walks over to one of the beds and puts Sora down and covers him up. "Yes he just got tired. That's all."

Riku and Sora were now sharing a room. Sora couldn't be left alone anymore. Riku took the last room in the hotel that the whole group was at. So they found a smaller hotel with no one in it. They thought it was a great place because it gives Sora more room, and Riku could share a room with him.

"So how long?" Riku ask. The silence is killing him.

"What?" Cloud asks.

"So how long have you and Leon been going out?" Riku grinned.

"What…makes you say that!" Cloud yelled as he tried to hide his blush.

"Well first off I saw you in bed with him. Remember the first fight with Dwight."

Cloud found a chair close to him. He sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh God. Who else knows? This is just great."

"Don't worry. Only Sora and I know." Cloud raise head in lighting speed.

"WHAT"

"We made sort of a bet a long time ago. So how long was it?"

"It started around the time when we were rebuilding this place." Cloud blush.

"Damn…"

"What?"

"I said that it all happen when Sora and I were batting Xemnas. You know around that time. He said when he was trying to find me-the second time."

"Sora guess that?" Cloud ask in confused.

"Ok, keep this a secret then." Cloud nodded. "Sora and I have been going out for a while now."

"WHAT"

"Yep three years now. Well I don't think that we can count the two."

Cloud looks that the sleeping Sora. '_He looks like an angel.' _He thought to himself. _'I must tell Squall…"_

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Leon." Riku commanded.

Cloud looks over to Riku, who is getting up to the small fridge. "Why not?"

"Well first, the same thing with you. We are guys. Second, I never did ask Sora if I could tell. No one knows of Sora and I."

"Oh" Cloud understands. If he was Riku he too would be saying the same thing. "I won't tell." He smiles.

Riku opens the fridge and grabs two fruit boxes and walks back to his seat. He gives one to Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud replies as he grabs the juice from Riku.

"So Riku…" Cloud started to blush more. "Have you two you know done it?"

For some odd reason, Riku knew that was coming. "Nope" He wasn't embarrassed that they haven't done it. Why would he be?

Then a knock came to the door. Riku slowly gets out of his chair and opens the door. Kairi and the doctor walk in closing the door behind them.

The doctor looks over Sora. "He is just sleeping" Riku tells him.

"That's fine. This shouldn't take long." The doctor tells them all to leave so he can start the checkup.

* * *

"Sora is doing much better" the doctor explains to the crazy group outside of Riku and Sora room. "But I think you should wait a bit longer to take the blind fold off." He looks over at Cloud. "If he can't tell where he is, or sense anything. Then it will be much harder on Sora body to get the blind fold off." 

They all agreed. "Now it's getting late. I say you should all get some rest."

"Thank-you Doctor." Kairi smiles to him.

"No problem. I'm just glad that I can help him." He lowers his head. Only a few could hear what he says. Riku, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud lead in to hear. "Sora is very lucky. Everyone with his injuries usually die within a hour to a day. And to top it all off his mental is also crashed. He is a very lucky boy."

'_Yeah he is' _They all thought to themselves.

Cloud, and the others left the building to go to their rooms down the road. This hotel that Sora and Riku are staying at is pretty old, so all the rooms weren't fix up or ready for people to sleep in. Only this room was available.

Riku walks into his room locking the door behind him. He goes to check up on Sora before going to sleep.

He places his head on the young one forehead. He slowly bends over and kisses Sora on the lips. The genuinely kiss wakes up Sora.

"Hey Riku…"

Riku smiles and takes another kiss. "You should get some rest."

"Is anyone else here?" Sora asks.

"No, there isn't. Now get some rest."

Sora lifts the blankets. "Join me please." Riku smiles and climb into bed with Sora. He grabs Sora and grabs him to his chest. Sora turns around so he could put his head on Riku chest.

"Sora, can I ask something?" The voice sounded a bit worried and scared to Sora. "Yes Riku."

"Well, last summer I got offered a job in the city back home. I start in two months. I already took it … and everything but I would have to leave… and I … was wondering if you wanted to come…with me."

It took a couple of seconds for it to go though Sora head. A small blush came to Sora face. He puts his head to Riku chest mumbling something that Riku could not hear.

"um… Sora I can't hear you. If you don't –"

"Yes!" Sora hugs Riku tight. "I would love it Riku."

Riku hugs Sora back. The sound of Riku heart bought Sora back to sleep, and the wonderful ideas of living with Sora brought Riku to sleep. Together they both lay on their bed dreaming of wonderful things to come.

* * *

AWWWWWWWW. Come on that is soooo cute.

Please Review!


End file.
